Let's give it a shot
by smiggers
Summary: Usual pairings: Shizuma/Nagisa, Amane/Hikari, Yaya/Tsubomi. Romantic fluffs. Rated M for adult content, lots. LOL On Indefinite Hiatus.
1. Distance makes the heart grow fonder

Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic and its characters. unfortunately..

Author's Note: This is my first FanFic. Do read and review!

--

Chapter 1: Distance makes the heart grow fonder

Footsteps along the hallway approached closer before stopping on the other side of the door. Hanazono Shizuma turns away from her work expectantly to face the closed door. She waited patiently as the seconds tick by agonizingly. Finally, unable to withstand the pressure, she got up from her seat at the study table and strode towards the door. Pulling it open, she found the figure of Aoi Nagisa standing hesitantly with one hand raised to knock. Nagisa's eyes widened in surprise before turning a faint shade of red as Shizuma grabbed her raised wrist and pulled her through the now open door. As she fell into Shizuma's embrace, all her worries seemed to dissipate. The two women remained locked in their tight embrace, each cherishing the moment of closeness. Shizuma sighed gently as she closed her eyes, inhaling the soothing smell of Nagisa's hair conditioner. With her eyes still closed, she felt Nagisa burying deeper into the hollow of her neck. Shizuma kissed the top of Nagisa's head only to be interrupted by giggles from the hallway. She opened her eyes to find an entire horde of giggling girls as they peek into the opened room. Nagisa pulled away from Shizuma just as Miyuki Rokujou strode through the crowd of girls gathered outside Shizuma's room to face the couple.

"Perhaps the both of you might want to consider doing this in private." Miyuki said with a hint of bitterness in her voice as she gestured to the crowd of giggly girls.

Shizuma flashed a brilliant smile as the former Student Council President as she pulled the door closed, effectively hiding the very embarrassed Nagisa. The sounds of Miyuki dispersing the crowd could be heard faintly through the oak door. Shizuma waited until silence returned before pulling Nagisa towards her again.

Stroking her soft red hair, Shizuma murmured into the red head's ear, "What are you thinking about?"

There was no reply as Nagisa pressed her face into the silver-haired woman's shoulder. Soon, her body trembled as hot tears spilled, seeping through the uniform's material and onto Shizuma's shoulder. Shizuma tightened her arm around the now sobbing red-head, stroking her hair as she murmured soothing words into the fourth year ears. The shaking slowed and Nagisa lifted her tear streaked face to look into those amber eyes that she has always been captivated by.

"What am I going to do without you? What am I going to do when you are not here? What am I going to do when you are not around to hold me? Shizuma…"

"It's going to be alright. We will see each other every week and you can call me whenever you want. We will be alright. Distance makes the heart grow fonder right?" Shizuma smiled gently down at the beautiful woman standing before her.

She never wanted the night to end as she knows what tomorrow would bring. Even if it's just for a few more hours till the sun rises, she wanted them to last.

Nagisa pulled her lover towards the bed behind her. She stumbled slightly as the back of her knees hit the bed frame. The two lovers tumbled on the bed, fingers entwined as their lips met in a passionate kiss.

She never wanted this night to end.


	2. An unspoken promise

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sunlight shone through the cathedral's tall windows, the stained glass playing a myriad of colors onto the platform where the Head Sister stood along with the three schools Student Council Presidents.

"Rokujou Miyuki-san." The Head Sister called out towards the rows of graduating sixth year students seated before her.

Miyuki stood up from her seat near the front and strode briskly towards the platform where the Sister stood waiting with a rolled up parchment tied with a ribbon of Miator's characteristic green color. The usually stern Sister smiled warmly as she handed Miyuki her graduation certificate. Miyuki offered Suzumi Tamao an encouraging smile as she turned to leave the platform. Tamao's face broke into a huge smile as she handed the next certificate to the Sister. Her confidence seemingly increased from the encouragement from her predecessor.

'_Everything is going well. It is finally graduation day. The newly elected Etoiles are carrying out their duties well. Tamao-chan has succeeded Miyuki-san as Miator's Student Council President. Toumori-san is probably scheming something again.' _Lulim's Student Council President, Minamoto Chikaru's thoughts drifted as she watched Ootori Amane, one half of the Etoile pair hand a bouquet of flowers to Miyuki as she was congratulated by the other Etoile, Konohana Hikari.

'_Yes. Everything is going well. But…' _

"Hanazono Shizuma-san." Chikaru's thoughts were interrupted by the Sister's voice.

A slight ripple of whispers started at the back of the cathedral where the other students sat observing the ceremony as the former Etoile stood up gracefully from her seat and walking towards the platform. Her long, luscious silver hair reflected the sunlight, creating an aura around her causing her to look even more like a goddess combined with her stunning beauty. Shizuma accepted her graduation certificate and the bouquet of blood red roses Amana presented to her. As she turned to leave the platform, her gaze scanned the long stretch of seats looking for a bob of red hair. Finally, she caught sight of her lover hunched at a corner of the back row, face hidden from view. Her heart ached at the sight, yet she couldn't just abandon the graduation ceremony. The thought was nostalgic as she remembered a certain ceremony which she had rudely interrupted by stealing a certain red head, thus causing quite a ruckus within all three schools.

Nagisa wiped away her tears discreetly and tried to be happy for her Shizuma.

'_Yes, MY Shizuma'_ she thought smiling a little at the memories from the night before which spanned till the wee hours of this morning. They had made passionate love all night before falling asleep in each other's arms, warming the other through the cool spring nights. Nagisa clutched her left hand to her chest as she looked up to catch Shizuma gazing at her from afar. The world seems to fade away, leaving just the two of them. Both women smiled as they remembered their promise.

'…_would it work out between Shizuma-sama and Nagisa-chan_?' Chikaru wondered as she watched the two lovers gaze at each other before the moment was interrupted by the Sister's voice as she called out the next student.

"The Sister sure has terrible timing." Chikaru chuckled softly to herself.


	3. Facing the past

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Strawberry Panic

A/N: This chapter seems rather odd..but just thought I would leave it as it is.. Read and review please. Thanks!

--

Chapter 3: Facing the Past

Okuwaka Tsubomi tapped her foot impatiently as she stood leaning against the wall next to the room which Nanto Yaya has called home for the past three years. The graduation ceremony was over and Yaya had retreated back into her room immediately after. The first year brushed her pink hair back as she knocked the door again for the third time.

"Yaya-sempai! I know you are in there! Hurry up and open the door already!" Tsubomi called out.

A few thuds sounded inside the room, followed by a string of mutterings as footsteps grew louder before the door was flung opened by a tall girl with long raven hair. Yaya stood with her hands on her hips glaring at the first year now leaning against her door frame, attempting to peek into the room.

"You are always so impatient Tsubomi-chan" she sighed as her features soften. Moving back from the door, she let the girl into her room.

The bed on the left was made neatly and the accompanying desk and shelves empty. Yaya used to share this room with her best friend and now Etoile Hikari. Until Hikari had moved out to share a room with her partner Amane. The weeks after that had been so lonely had it not been for the occasional company of Tsubomi. Even though the first year was prone to acting extremely matured for her age and always disagreeing with her, Yaya was still very grateful for some company. Besides, something might even come out of this by Tsubomi's subtle meaning behind her words on the day of the Etoile election.

'_Even though she's a real pain, she can be rather endearing at times.'_ Yaya thought as she watched the pink-haired girl tidy up the pile of books strewed across the room.

"Yaya-sempai! Why can't you pick up after yourself? This room is a mess!" Tsubomi grumbled as she arranged the books back on the shelves.

Yaya simply shrugged. "Hikari-chan has always been the neat one" her voice trailed off as she reflected on the good times with her roommate.

Tsubomi stopped straightening the bed sheets and walked over to lay a comforting hand on Yaya's shoulder. Their eyes met, causing tension to build up in the small room. The contact was electrifying. Yaya felt trails of electricity running through her body as she gazed into Tsubomi's eyes. She didn't want history to repeat itself. Then again, this was Tsubomi and she's so much different from Hikari. Perhaps, perhaps they have a chance. Just perhaps. Tsubomi tip-toed as Yaya leaned forward. The distance closed slowly between the two women. Both afraid of what was to come yet strangely excited and longing for the closeness. The distance closed agonizingly slowly and finally, their lips met. All of Yaya's loneliness and all her longing were put into the gentle kiss until… the moment was abruptly interrupted by soft knocking on the door. The two Spicans pulled away from each other, embarrassed as the door opened to reveal…

Hikari.


	4. Fight, Tamao

Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic. unfortunately..

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I'm sorry for the delay...I was out of the country for a couple of days. But still, I'm really touched to see reviews! Honestly, I'm still trying to figure out how to use ... I'm a little unsure about the limits of the M-rating as well. There will be some explicit content but I'm trying not to make it come across as another form of Hentai..perhaps ecchi.. However, do email me!

* * *

Chapter 4

The bed sheet slipped off the entwined bodies, barely covering the two naked forms beneath. Fingers caressed skin as the sunlight streamed in through the curtains billowing gently with the cool wind. Lips met again and again feverishly atop a bed of sliver and red hair. The bed sheet finally gave up on keeping the naked forms slightly decent and slipped off completely onto the floor. Its presence was not missed as it laid in a pile, completely neglected, its users more interested in each other.

A loud thud echoed in the room halting the sounds of lovemaking.

"Ouch!" Shizuma muttered sitting up and rubbing the back of her head gently after having fallen extremely ungracefully out of the bed.

Another thud sounded as another figure rolled off the bed to straddle Shizuma. Brushing red hair out of her face and behind her ear, Nagisa leaned forward to kiss Shizuma softly.

"Sorry for pushing you off the bed." She giggled, kissing the silver haired woman again.

Shizuma pouted playfully, enticing the red head to kiss her softly on the head.

"That's not enough to make it feel all better." Shizuma teased playfully as Nagisa sat astride her abdomen.

"EH!!" Nagisa exclaimed in surprise as Shizuma flipped her onto her back, pressing down against her.

"Now, back to what you started…" silver hair cascaded forward, covering the two lovers as their lips met once again.

--

Tamao sat alone in the room which she shared with Nagisa for a year. Come next week, they would no longer be roommates as she would be getting her own single room as Student Council President. She's going to miss this place where she had shared countless memories with Nagisa. She would miss their midnight tea parties, the nights where they would curl up sleeping next to each other and those nights where she would comfort Nagisa when she was upset. As painful as it still is, she remembered the times where Nagisa would confide in her about her newfound feelings for Shizuma.

'_Being Student Council President sure does come with many restraints. But it's through all those restraints that made Miyuki-san come out so strong.' _

Tamao stood up with her hands clasped at her chest. She would come out stronger like Miyuki.

'_I sure hope I wouldn't turn into a no-life control freak...'_

Hastily pushing those thoughts away, she hurried about the room, gathering her notes to meet up with Chikaru to prepare for the graduation party to be held tonight. Tamao paused on her way out of the room; she straightened her back and squared her shoulders, striding purposefully out of the room, moving with renewed confidence.

Battle ready.

Ready to take on all the dramas of Astrea Hill.

* * *

A/N: I know it seems like a bunch of junk..or that I'm trying to stall for time.. I'm writing a couple of chapters ahead and trying to plan it all out. Unfortunately, the story arc have yet to start..Do be patient with me..

Read and Review! THanks!! D


	5. Closure

A/N: I still find this chapter weird.. Do read and review though

* * *

Chapter 5

Gold and silver streamers lined the Great Hall. The chandelier emitting a soft glow, casting shadows in the far corners of the huge room. Round tables draped with white linen surround the open space before the stage. Each table set with silver cutlery with a beautiful vase of roses as the centerpiece. Students on duty bustle around dressed with a plain white plaid shirt with black skirts and matching bow ties and stockings. The décor and outfits of the students giving the auditorium the look of a high-end dining restaurant.

Downstairs, the graduation party for parents and graduates was still on-going. Faint chatter from the cafeteria could be heard in the auditorium above. In stark contrast, the auditorium was silent apart from the occasional tinkling of silverware.

"My, my…what's with this solemn mood? Lighten up everyone!" Chikaru strolled in with Tamao in tow.

"Come on! Let's make this the best party ever! Our beloved seniors have graduated. Let's not give them any cause for worry!" Tamao pumped her fist in the air in an attempt to lighten the mood. She succeeded in causing Chiyo-chan to giggle uncontrollably at the silly gesture. The mood lightened considerably, the other students joined in and soon, everyone continued working away merrily.

--

"Yaya-chan? Tsubomi-chan? Erm…am I interrupting something?" Hikari asked tentatively as she took in the sight before her.

"Erm…I'll come back later!" she hastily added and move to shut the door.

"Wait! Hikari-chan, wait! You are not interrupting anything. Come in, please." Yaya rushed forward to hold the door open.

Tsubomi moved to sit on the edge of the bed, eyeing her two seniors.

'_This conversation should have taken place weeks ago…'_ she sighed inwardly as she watched the two brace themselves for the unavoidable confrontation.

Minutes ticked by as Hikari stared at her feet nervously while Yaya shuffled from side to side.

"Can either one of you say something, please? Standing around isn't going to solve anything. It has already been delayed long enough." Tsubomi broke the silence impatiently.

"Hikari-chan, I'm sorry, for my behaviour. I will understand if you cannot forgive me for it but…"

"No, Yaya-chan. I'm sorry for the way I reacted… It was just so sudden and I didn't know what to do…"

Hikari stumbled back a little before catching her footing as Yaya hugged her tightly. The suffocating tension in the room dissipated and Hikari embraced her best friend, glad that they have put the past behind them.

'_It feels good to be back on talking terms with Yaya-chan. Even though Nagisa and Tamao did so much to try to resolve the issue between Yaya and me, things never really got solved. Everything was just a façade to prevent our mutual friends from worrying about our emotional state of health. At least now, I will have someone who will cheer me up when the Etoile duties get tougher. Amane-sempai is a great listener however; she needs to learn how to laugh things off… Moreover, something seems to be going on between those two…' _

Hikari sat on her old bed bemused as she watched Tsubomi and Yaya argue over something trivial.

'_Everything's finally back to normal'_

* * *

A/N: It might be a long wait for the next chapter...its only half written..Sorry in advance!


	6. Limits

Disclaimer: I dont own Strawberry Panic

* * *

Chapter 6

Momomi pressed her body against Kaname's, effectively preventing her lover from leaving the bed. They had been at it for hours ever since the graduation ceremony ended. Even with Kaname's stamina, she was starting to get tired with the combination of dehydration and her lusty honey-colored hair lover. She did not resist as Momomi left trails of kisses along her collar bone, traveling south towards the softness of her bosom. Kaname fought hard to suppress a throaty moan, knowing that it would only excite Momomi more.

'_This girl is high maintenance in bed.' _

Kaname caved in and moaned loudly when Momomi's thigh brushed against the sensitive area between her legs.

"Momomi…stop…I…need water…"

"Water?"

Momomi purred into Kaname's ear as let her fingertips roam further down. Just before they reached their intended target, Momomi pulled back and got off her exhausted lover. Kaname licked her dry lips as Momomi's weight lifted off her. Seconds later, Momomi came crawling onto her, leaning forward for a kiss. Kaname nearly choked in surprise as ice cold water passed from Momomi's mouth to hers.

"Now, what shall we do with the remaining water?"

Momomi whispered seductively, holding up the glass half filled with liquid. With a sly grin, she slide down Kaname's toned body. Tilting the glass gently, Momomi dripped a few drops of the cold liquid onto Kaname's burning core, eliciting squirming from the now flush-faced Kaname.

--

The shower ran on as steam fogged up the glass panel separating the shower area from the rest of the bathroom. Two shadows melting against each other as the temperature raised a few degrees in the increasingly stuffy bathroom. It was definitely not from the heat of the hot water, but more from the heated passion between the entwined figures.

"Mmmmm…"

Nagisa moaned softly into Shizuma's mouth as her lips parted, inviting the prying tongue. Her fingers trailed across her lover's back and around to her soft breasts.

"Nagisa, hands."

Shizuma chided, pulling away from the passionate kiss. Nagisa promptly ignored her and continued what she was doing.

"Be good or I'll have to smack you."

The roaming fingers paused. _'Whew…I doubt my resistance would hold if she continued. Furthermore, I don't have the heart to smack my red-haired temptress. But she doesn't need to know that'_ Shizuma sighed inwardly, relieved. Her relief was short-lived as Nagisa's roaming fingers started up again.

"You would never have the heart to hit me…Shizuma…chan."

Nagisa teased as she moved her hands to stroke her lover's soft skin.

"Nagisa…stop. We're going to be late. As part of the council, don't you have to help Suzumi-san?"

"Tamao-chan will be fine."

Nagisa murmured into Shizuma's neck.

"Alright, I'm going to get out first. You, stay here. You need to cool off."

Shizuma smirked just as the hot water tank ran out, drenching the flustered Nagisa with cold water.

Shizuma left the shrieking Nagisa in the shower to change into her dress for the graduation party which was to start in two hours. As she stood surveying her room which was crammed with boxes filled with her stuff accumulated from her six years in Miator, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen to them now.

'_Thinking back, every little thing here seems to remind me of Nagisa in some way or the other. She was much more than just a replacement for Kaori. Rather, it seems my past with Kaori was to prepare me for the future with Nagisa.' _

Smiling slightly at the thought, Shizuma hummed softly to herself as she started to get dressed.

'_Our future, together.'_

* * *

A/N: I'm testing the limits of the M-rating with this chapter. Do let me know if its up to standard..if not..prepare yourselves for more steamy scenes! Whoo! I'll try not to give readers a nosebleed LOL

This is actually only half of a chapter...thought I would break it into two...for easier reading..

Do Read and Review! Thanks!


	7. The value of trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic.

A/N: A big thank you to my readers and all your reviews. I do read them and try to improve on my story. Also, a shoutout to those silent readers. Yes, you. The one who sneaks in and read then run off without leaving a review LOL.

Lastly, this one is for Amane x Hikari lovers.

Do read and review! Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 7: The value of trust

Amane brushed through Star Bright's coat, all the while speaking softly to the stallion.

"Do you think Hikari will be alright? Sometimes I wished there was more that I could do apart from just holding her and effectively shielding her from the horrors of the world. Would that make her too reliant on me?"

The gleaming white horse nuzzled his blue-haired rider's palm, comforting her in his own way.

"Thank you, Star Bright. I'm sorry for worrying you."

She led the horse into its stall, making sure there is enough feed and water for the night before heading off to the showers.

As she stood beneath the shower head, warm water pounding against her back and easing the tension in her muscles, her thoughts wandered yet again.

'_Hikari…I hope you are alright. It must have hurt when your best friend thought of you in a different manner…in a manner which repulsed you…yet…isn't it the same as when we are together? Do you feel disgusted when we kiss? Do you flinch when I touch you? I wish you would be honest with me.'_

She turned off the shower and stepped out onto the cool bathroom tiles.

'_I can't lose you. You are my angel, Hikari.' _

She toweled her hair dry and mentally counted the steps towards her locker, oblivious to her surroundings. She was so lost in her thoughts that it wasn't until she was about to start dressing that she noticed she wasn't alone in the locker room. Peeking out from behind the locker door, she found herself looking into those bluish orbs that she had come to love so much.

'_Is it as I feared?'_

She was at a lost for words. Mentally kicking herself, she tried to string a coherent sentence.

"Hikari. Were you waiting for me?"

'_Great. That sounded so lame. Who else could she be waiting for in the locker room of the riding grounds except me?'_

"Give me a minute. I'll be done soon"

Amane hurriedly pulled on her Spica uniform and was attempting to straighten the ribbon when small hands reached around her and pulled the ribbon into a neat bow. Amane turned slowly to face Hikari who proceed to brush the white uniform in various places, smothering the creases. Amane was caught off-guard and just stood still watching her blond haired angel intently.

"There. Much better. Shall we go, Amane-sempai?"

Amane blinked in surprise and just nodded as Hikari linked her arm through hers and they began walking through the riding grounds.

It was killing her. She needed to find out what are Hikari's thoughts. She stopped suddenly, realizing that they were at the place when she had first heard Hikari sing. This place which held so many memories of them. It couldn't be more fitting.

"What's wrong Amane-sempai?"

"Hikari, there are some things that I need to know."

Amane inhaled deeply, steeling herself for her next words.

"Are you in any way unsure of our relationship?"

Hikari's face reflected confusion. Thus Amane decided to be a little more detailed.

"I mean, I never really considered your feelings. I just decided on my own that I have to have you so much so that I may have forced you into doing certain things that you are uncomfortable with. I don't want to hurt you in anyway, Hikari…"

"Don't think that way."

Hikari's quiet voice interrupted. The forest was eerily quiet, even the wind seems to be listening in. Amane continued, driving her point across although she wished she never had to.

"Do you flinch inwardly when we kiss? Do you feel fear when I touch you? Please Hikari, tell me."

"No. No. No!"

Hikari covered her ears in an attempt to block out those words.

"I never felt that way. Amane-sempai, I love you with all my heart and soul. Please don't put it that way…it's not the same as when…Yaya-chan and Kenjou-sama…"

Amane pulled her into a tight embrace, hushing her gently.

"It's alright. I'm sorry for thinking that way. I should have known better."

She stroked the soft blond hair and felt Hikari relaxing into the embrace.

'_I'm such an idiot. I should have trusted her.'_

After what seemed like an eternity, Hikari pulled back then stood on tiptoes to kissed Amane softly on the lips. It took Amane a while before responding to the sudden kiss.

'_This is a first. Hikari never took the initiative before…'_

Amane pushed all unnecessary thoughts away and concentrated on her angel. The two figures melted against each other, silhouetted against the last rays of orange light as the sun set.

* * *

A/N: I apologise for my limited vocabulary..after spending two years writing scientific essays, it's kinda hard to write novel-like essays...The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Although that would mean a longer wait too LOL. Again, my apologies. BTW, help on the academic calendar for Japan would be greatly appreciated since I have no idea how it works... It would cut down on research time. Thank you all for reading and please do review.


	8. Dinner and a Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic. Neither do I own the French Cuisine mention. However, I do own the dresses that I designed specifically for some of the characters LOL.

A/N: Well, here it is. A long one as promised. This one is 6 times longer than my other chapters. A big thank you to the reviews (they made me feel extremly guilty for not writing faster..) And more importantly, THANK YOU ALL who have stuck with me and my twisted imagination.. -.-

Please continue to Read and do Review! Thanks!

Chapter 8: Dinner and a Dance

The Great Hall was filled with the chatter of the Strawberry Residents as they mingle about offering congratulations to the newly graduated seniors. Majority of the under classmen dressed in waitress uniforms scurried about offering refreshments to the other students. The dress code set at evening attire to complement this year's theme of "Black & White" thus leading to most of the students choosing dark outfits for its sensual tone. Tamao scanned the crowd hoping to spot a glint of red hair or a flash of silver to indicate the presence of Nagisa who would undoubtedly be accompanied by Shizuma. Finding neither, she wondered if the event could be delayed a little longer. However the crowd was beginning to get restless as most of the students have arrived. She was just about to give up waiting to announce the start of the evening's program when out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the double doors to the Great Hall inching open slowly and two figures sneaking in. She turned to intercept the couple only to find Miyuki beating her to it.

"Nice of you to join us, Shizuma. Nagisa-san."

Miyuki chastised before turning to nod curtly to Nagisa.

Before Shizuma to give her a sarcastic reply, Tamao rushed forwards to Nagisa.

"Nagisa-chan! Where were you? You said you would be here two hours ago!"

"Good evening, Shizuma-sama"

Tamao added.

"Oh. Erm. We…I had some things that I have to take care of."

Nagisa stuttered, blushing profusely as she recalled the events of the past two hours.

--

**Two hours ago:**

Nagisa had left the cold shower with a towel wrapped around her body, refreshed and with her desires under control. That is until she caught sight of the now dressed Shizuma.

Shizuma was wearing a bold black dress which was revealed a V-shape of bare skin starting from her collar and ending at her navel. The dress accentuated her figure and prominent bust boldly, completed with a slit mid-thigh to reveal more snow-white skin. It was essentially a dress made to cover the important areas and nothing else. Nagisa had promptly dropped the towel that she held clutched around her to tackle Shizuma roughly onto the bed, effectively pinning her down by straddling her hips. Not surprisingly, Shizuma had not resist when Nagisa undo the thick glossy black belt holding her dress together before pulling the dress off her and flinging it over the head board. Then again, who could resist when a beautiful red head woman straddles you and pins you to the bed, totally naked. Needless to say, they had spent another hour frolicking around on the bed. It took a lot of self control to get the both of them standing in the Great Hall a mere two hours later.

--

Nagisa snapped out of her reverie when Shizuma nudged her gently before winking and whispering softly into her ear.

"I'll get you for that later, Nagisa…"

Nagisa blush a deeper red, dark enough to rival her hair as Miyuki and Tamao simply watched the play of emotions on Nagisa's face, utterly confused.

"Okay, I do not want to know. Shall we get moving then? It's about to start?"

Miyuki raised an eyebrow towards Tamao who immediately snapped to attention. Tamao had been gazing at Nagisa intently. Her eyes taking in how the corset like top accentuated Nagisa's bosom, exposing her navel. The two piece black outfit was completed with a knee high skirt with black lacing and a slanted cut to its hem. The combination serving to bring out the redness of Nagisa's hair.

"Oh, yes, right. If you would follow me, I'll lead you to your seats."

Tamao gestured forwards, leading the three ladies into the midst of the tables.

--

Dinner started punctually with the Etoiles delivering the prayer before the meal as per norm. However, tonight's menu was a full-course dinner complete with dessert. Immediately after prayer, the _les entrées_ were served by the catering staff, the student waitresses having joined their friends at the tables, their jobs done for the time being. Nagisa sat gawking as the appetizer, **Vol-au-vent** was placed before her. Shizuma suppressed a laugh as she leaned over to her left to whisper to the still gawking Nagisa.

"Nagisa love, you are drooling."

The opened mouth promptly snapped close and hands tentatively reach up attempting the wipe away the drool inconspicuously, except there was no drool to be wiped. Nagisa snapped her head around to face Shizuma, giving her a glare. Shizuma could not suppress her laughter any longer and lapsed into a giggling fit.

"I couldn't resist. It's only the appetizer. If that could elicit such a response, I wonder how you would react when you see the rest."

The second appetizer, _salade panache_ was served 10 minutes later to a grumbling Nagisa.

"Can't they serve everything together?"

"No they can't. It's a full course meal. Dinners like this tend to take hours since they need to complement the diners gastronomically."

"Gas...tro...what?"

"Gastronomically."

"I believe Shizuma-sama is referring to the relationship between culture and food."

Tamao offered politely.

"My…my…Tamao-chan sure knows a lot."

Chikaru interrupted, clapping her hands together.

"I'm sure Nagisa-chan is very hungry, but eating too much too quickly may cause indigestion."

Chikaru added, smiling benignly at the now very confused Nagisa.

"Ugh. What's with all the big terms…"

Grumbled the now totally stumped Nagisa as she picked at her salad.

"I promise to help you burn off the excess fats."

Shizuma declared loudly then wink at Nagisa causing her to turn beet red. Across the table, Kaname sniggered at the remark while Hikari and Amane blushed when they realize the subtle meaning behind Shizuma's words.

Meanwhile, Miyuki could not believe how unfortunate she was being stuck next to Shion. She wondered who decided on the seating arrangements and wondered if there was a motive behind this decision. Although both sixth-years had stepped down from their positions as Student Council President of their respective schools, the tension resulting from years of being at each other's necks could not be resolve that easily. Miyuki glanced around the table then the Great Hall. The table where she sat at consists of nine other students who held the most authority on Astrea Hill. She as the former Student Council President of Miator and her successor Tamao, Shion as the former Student Council President of Spica with Kaname as her successor together with Momomi as Vice-President, Chikaru as Student Council President of Lulim, Hikari and Amane the current Etoiles, former Etoile and possibly the most popular Etoile on Astrea Hill Shizuma with Nagisa as her partner who coincidently is council member of Miator. She could almost feel the eyes of the other students in the room focusing their attention on them.

'_There's not enough room at the table for everyone and their egos.'_

Miyuki rolled her eyes at the irony of the situation. Other students may feel envious about the occupants of this table, but she would jump at the chance to get out of here. She was jolted from her thoughts by a voice on her right.

"Penny for your thoughts, Rokojou-san?"

Shion inquire quizzically.

"Hmm? Oh…I was just thinking that some egos might get bruised from cramming at a table."

Amazingly, Shion chuckled softly.

"Yes, my sentiments exactly."

Realization dawned on both of them when they realized this was the first time they agreed on something.

"Perhaps we are more alike then we thought, Rokojou-san."

"Miyuki. There's no need for so much formality now."

"Very well, Miyuki-san. It seems like a long time ago when we last talk like this."

"Make that never, Shion-san."

Miyuki smiled. So much for tension.

'_Ha. I knew it would work.'_

Shizuma glanced at the two former presidents who were now chatting as if they were the best of friends. She grinned slightly then returned her attention to Nagisa who was sipping the hot soup and proclaiming it the best she's ever had.

"Tamao-chan, what is this?"

Nagisa motioned to the bowl of soup sitting before her with her spoon.

"Bouillabaisse. It's a fish stew which is served with rounds of bread which are spread with rouille. The fish, shellfish and potatoes are on that plate over there…"

Nagisa did not bother paying attention to the rest of the explanation and instead indulge in the steaming bowl of soup.

--

"I can't believe we are stuck at this table."

Kaname complained to Momomi who was fiddling with the silverware.

"Well we are still stuck here for the rest of the night. Maybe we could leave earlier and do something more productive?"

The brunette suggested seductively as she leaned towards Kaname, flicking her tongue at the tennis champion's earlobe.

"That sounds like a plan. But don't you think you have had your fill from earlier? It's my turn to play."

Kaname slid her left hand up Momomi's thighs beneath the tablecloth. Unfortunately, the movement did not go unnoticed.

"Save that for when you both are in your room."

Amane hissed at Kaname who simply smirked in return.

"Oh, is the Prince feeling competitive? I'm sure there's one area where I am definitely better in."

Kaname remarked, looking pointedly at Hikari then back at Amane.

"Looks a lot like you both aren't getting some. Need some pointers?"

Kaname taunted.

"Leave her out of this, Kenjou-kun."

Amane clenched her fist, only to be stopped by Hikari placing a small hand over the balled-up fist.

"Don't let her have her way…"

Hikari soothed, rubbing her thumb over the clenched fingers in an effort to get them to relax. Amane sat upright in her seat, regaining her composure. She squeezed Hikari's hand reassuringly in return.

"Getting used to the power of influence, Etoile-sama?"

Kaname smirked at Hikari, who gave her a hard glare in return.

"Shut up, Kenjou-kun."

Amane spoke softly, but the tone carried her point across.

'_It was going to be a long night'_

Kaname looked bemused, enjoying the moment immensely. She may never be better than Amane in any field. But that did not stop her from tormenting the recently elected Etoile.

"Let it be. We all know you are the best in bed."

Momomi purred into Kaname's ear, guiding her hand onto her thigh.

--

"Steak au poivre."

The waitress declared with a flourish after placing a small serving of steak garnished beautifully before each seating. The meal was much more than just basic sources of energy; it was also a feast for the eyes as each course was decorated artistically.

"Wow. It's almost a waste to eat something so beautiful."

Chiyo gushed as she picked up the steak knife and fork, hesitant about spoiling the beautiful dish prepared painstakingly. A small piece of the high quality beef sat in the middle of the plate propped against a small mound of mashed potatoes with pan sauce drizzled generously yet artistically.

"Kagome-chan thinks French cuisine has the best presentation but takes a lot of time to prepare."

The small Lulim girl said in her creepily in third person. Strangely, she had opted to leave her beloved Oshibaru in the dorm room that evening. The two were inseparable as the young girl was often seen clutching her teddy bear around the dorms as well as to school.

"Wow. What is this smell?!"

Yaya sniffed gingerly at the plate, reeling slightly at the pungent smell emitting from the peppercorn crust.

"Heck. It should be edible."

"Yaya-sempai! What are you doing?!"

Tsubomi gasped in shock as Yaya stabbed the piece of steak and shoved it whole into her mouth.

"Eat…ing…"

Yaya replied whilst chewing on the medium rare steak.

"Mmmm…this is actually pretty good."

"You are supposed to cut it into smaller pieces instead of just shoving it all in."

Tsubomi shot back and demonstrated. She daintily cut out a small piece of the meat before methodically dipping it into a little sauce and chewing politely.

"That's a whole lot of work to eat a piece of meat."

Yaya raised an eyebrow as she watched the entire procedure.

"It's called dining etiquette."

Tsubomi hissed back.

"What's the big deal? Everything will still end up in your stomach, get digested and…"

"No! Don't go there. We're still eating!"

Yaya rolled her eyes. Sometimes she really couldn't stand Tsubomi and her overbearing ways. But that's precisely why she enjoys teasing the younger girl so much.

The waitress came by again, clearing the empty plates and replacing them with miniature baking dishes. The occupants of the table leaned forward as one and wondered aloud about the new dish.

"What is this?"

Kizuna wondered aloud, prodding the golden crust with her fork.

"Kagome-chan thinks its Gratin Dauphinois. A type of casserole."

Kizuna looked at the little first year in surprise. She never expected the girl to know so much about French cuisine.

'_Chikaru-sama was right. Kagome-chan is indeed a special girl.' _

Yaya had poked her fork into the dish and was now sniffing it gingerly.

"Eh. More…"

--

"…carbohydrates?"

At the next table, Nagisa unwittingly completed Yaya's statement.

"Ah…I'm sure Nagisa-chan can take the extra carbohydrates. You are still as slim as. What's your weight?"

Chikaru leaned forward to marvel at the red-head's body. The same red-head who was complaining about the small servings of food served only moments ago.

Tamao interrupted with a string of numbers which left the table completely bewildered.

"It's Nagisa-chan's weight, height, and erm…other measurements..."

She explained, blushing slightly at the stunned silence. Beside her, Nagisa was an even deeper shade of red.

"Ara…ara…What is Nagisa-chan's secret?"

Chikaru joked in an attempt to diffuse the situation as Shizuma was now glaring at Tamao for intruding on her lover's privacy.

Nagisa stammered, struggling to provide a reply. Failing which, she turned to Shizuma for help.

"She works out with me. Right, Nagisa?"

Shizuma could not possibly give up the opportunity to tease Nagisa yet at the same time, torment Tamao who can never have Nagisa's heart like she does. Nagisa caught the subtle meaning behind Shizuma's words and turn beet red which prompted another outburst of laughter around the table at the expense of Nagisa.

'_I wonder if those measurements Tamao has of Nagisa are accurate. They couldn't have been taken recently. I'm pretty sure Nagisa has grown a little over the past few months. Especially with the excessive consumption of cookies and tea in the middle of the night. Guess I have to check for myself.'_

Shizuma fought hard to suppress an evil grin from showing as she finalized the finer details of her plan for the night. She was definitely looking forward to it.

The dinner ended with the last course of the night, dessert. Nagisa was squealing in delight as the upside-down apple tart the Tarte Tatin was placed before her. She wasted no time in attacking the tart with her dessert fork.

"Ah…I want to go to a world made of desserts…"

Nagisa gushed in satisfaction.

"Is it really that delicious?

"Of course it is! Here, say ah…"

Nagisa delicately fed Shizuma a little of the tart. The exchange obviously disgusted Kaname who rolled her eyes.

"What sweet lovers."

"If only you are half as romantic to me."

Momomi pouted which resulted in further eye rolling from Kaname.

'_Shit. She's going to be a real handful tonight.'_

She noticed from the corner of her eye, Hikari was about to feed Amane some of the tart only to missed slightly, leaving some cream at the side of her mouth. Hikari reached out to wipe away the cream with a finger then unconsciously licking the finger.

'_As if a pair isn't enough. Now we've got two.'_

Kaname sighed inwardly. During the past few weeks, Momomi seemed to be going through mood swings. Usually, the brunette would crawl into bed with her even after a disagreement. Yet recently, Kaname had to spend quite a few nights sleeping on the floor as Momomi refused to let her onto the bed.

'_I can't do heart to heart talks. Guess tonight, that's gonna change.'_

--

As soon as the last plates were cleared from the tables, Tamao excused herself, leaving the table and her beloved Nagisa behind as she strode towards the stage. Dodging waitresses who had started serving tea, she skirted around the sides of the room, approaching the stage.

"Good evening ladies. I hope you have enjoyed the wonderful dinner, the menu of which was decided upon by our Head Sister. Now, on to the next program of the night. I would like to invite the Etoiles, Amane-sama and Hikari-sama to the dance floor for the first dance."

Her voice projecting through the loudspeakers situated around the Great Hall was drowned out as the residents of the dorms applauded loudly. As a pair of spotlights fell upon the pair of Etoiles at their table, Amane rose from her seat and extended her hand to Hikari. Hikari placed her right hand gently on Amane's and allowed her charming prince to lead her onto the dance floor. Excited whispers arose from the audience as they marveled at the couple. Amane dressed in a white pant suit which surprisingly accentuated her very feminine if toned figure. A yellow scarf, Hikari's first gift was wrapped around her neck and tucked in neatly. Next to her, Hikari looked like a princess in her white evening gown with her hair cascading down her shoulders. Slow music started as if on cue and as the piano keys struck their chords, the prince and princess of Spica moved to the music. Blissfully in their own little world as their eyes saw no one else but each other.

Tamao was debating with herself on whether or not she should as Nagisa to dance as she returned to her table. Before her inner debate could be decided, Shizuma stood up gracefully and extended her hand to Nagisa.

"May I have this dance, my lady?"

Shizuma need not have asked as she already knew what Nagisa's answer would be. Nagisa place her hand upon Shizuma's warm ones and allowed the silver hair beauty to lead her onto the dance floor.

"Now, let's see if you have improved since that practice session."

Shizuma murmured softly and together as one, they picked up the beat, moving together as one. The room fell into silence as the audience was enraptured at the perfect harmony of the former Etoile and her partner.

"If Shizuma-sama had joined the Etoile competition with Nagisa-kun, I doubt we could have won against them."

Amane murmured as she glanced at the other couple on the dance floor who had stole all the attention.

"It doesn't matter. I would still be happy, Amane..."

Amane's heart soared with joy. Hikari had finally dropped the "sempai". It felt as if there was one less barrier between them. Elsewhere on the dance floor, Shizuma and Nagisa were absorbed in each other, totally oblivious to the envious eyes of the audience and two pairs of jealous eyes. The world seemed to have fallen away, leaving them alone, together. As they unconsciously pressed themselves closer against each other, both of them distinctly felt their hearts beating to the same rhythm.

--

Miyuki eyes followed the perfect couple on the dance floor moving with the flow of the music. It was even more beautiful than before. The first time she had seen them dancing together, she had thought that was the most amazing dance ever on Astrea Hill. Now, she wasn't so sure about that. Since their relationship had been established, it was safe to say that they are perfectly suited to each other. Shizuma and Nagisa were in perfect rhythm as they move with the beat. It was as if they had ceased to be two separate beings and were now one entity. The bond between them could literally be seen with every step and every turn. Each movement matching the other, they were perfectly in sync.

The epitome of perfection.

* * *

A/N: I didnt really proof-read it..as they say, always go with your intuition. The next one probably wouldnt be as long..I havent started writing it yet though. It's gonna take a while before I'm done with the next chapter. My very "intelligent" maid filled up a stainless steel container with boiling water and placed it at an "ingenious" position. The results of which are that my left index finger got scalded. So...typing is a chore...what with slower typing speed and a whole lot of missing letters..

On another note, I hope the food made you drool. It sure did when I was doing research for this chapter. LOL

Do review, thanks!

Lots of love,

smiggers & a sausage like index finger


	9. Affairs of the Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic or its characters.

A/N: Well, here it is. Took a little long to write since its a filler and I'm dying to just jump to the next part.. Do read and review! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the previous chapter. I put in lots of research and lost quite a fair bit of saliva as I drooled LOL.

Thank you to all who have reviewed! Without them, I wouldnt have the motivation to continue.. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 9: Affairs of the Heart

The music ended, causing Shizuma and Nagisa to peel their eyes away from each other as they bowed gracefully to the overwhelming applause. The audience was applauding hard, the sound reverberating off the walls. Tamao had to admit, their dance was simply beautiful. It laid bare the deep feelings between the silver haired graduate and her red haired companion. She had never seen anything remotely like that apart from the time Shizuma had decided to guide Nagisa by practicing with her prior to the Etoile competition. Other couples started joining the dance floor as piano music started up again. Tamao contemplated asking someone to dance when to her surprise, Miyuki approached her.

"Tamao-san, shall we?"

Tamao hesitantly accepted the offer and as they move onto the floor, Miyuki spoke again.

"It was beautiful wasn't it?"

Tamao nodded an affirmative as she scanned the crowd. To her left, Kizuna and Remon were spinning around wildly, laughing away as other couples steered clear from them. Miyuki and Tamao began to move to the music, it started off awkward, but soon they fell into rhythm.

"It's time to give up, Tamao-san."

"I'm sorry, give up what exactly?"

"This battle that you are fighting. There isn't even remotely a chance."

Miyuki decided that a direct statement would make a greater impact.

"I wouldn't know until I try. Isn't that what you've taught me? To never give up even in the face of adversity. Miyuki-sama?"

"Yes, that may be true,"

Miyuki sighed.

"But with Shizuma as your opponent, there isn't a chance."

"At all."

She added after a moment's hesitation.

"Sounds like you know a lot about the affairs of the heart, Miyuki-sama."

"I don't want to see history repeating itself again. You have a bright future ahead. I don't wish to see you heading down the same path that I did."

Miyuki said bitterly. Tamao blinked as she struggled to piece the verbal puzzle. Realization struck as she understood its meaning.

"Shizuma-sama?"

Before Miyuki could elaborate further, Shizuma interjected as she appeared by Tamao's elbow.

"Did you call, Suzumi-san?"

Tamao hastened to stammer a reply, surprised at the untimely appearance.

"Well, shall we, Suzumi-san?"

Shizuma pressed, extending a hand towards Tamao which she took hesitantly. Miyuki stepped back and was promptly swept away by Shion. Tamao was extremely nervous, here was Shizuma, the so-called Queen of Astrea Hill and no doubt of many girls' hearts. She had always been intimidated by the beautiful woman who had captured the heart of her beloved Nagisa.

'_What could Shizuma-sama possibly want with me? Is she going to take me someplace quiet and kill me or something? Or perhaps drown me in the lake?'_

Her thoughts ran wild as her mind churned out possibilities most of which were quickly crossed out due to their absurdness. As if reading her mind, Shizuma reassured her.

"Not to worry, I won't do anything to you; Nagisa would kill me if I did. She has been stolen by Chikaru and I thought I could use this opportunity to discuss something with you."

Shizuma waited until they were dancing slowly to the music and well away from any potential eavesdroppers before continuing.

"I can see how you feel for Nagisa. I'd bet the only one still oblivious to it would be her."

Tamao looked away, she felt like the graduate could see right through her, leading her to wonder if she could be read that easily like a book.

"But, that's not my point. I'm not going to tear you apart just because I'm feeling jealous. I just wished that you would simply support her and focus your attentions on someone who needs you more."

"Someone? Wait, what do you mean?"

"I'm sure, time will tell, Tamao-san."

With a secretive smile, Shizuma twirled Tamao before disappearing among the couples.

'_What was that about? Shizuma-sama has always been far-sighted and highly perceptive. Then again, who could that someone be?'_

As she ponders the statement, Chikaru appears to drag Tamao back onto the dance floor as Nagisa escaped to the table for a drink.

--

Kaname sighed exasperatedly as she glanced at Momomi for the fifth time in the past three minutes. The brunette had her back turned to Kaname, pointedly ignoring all attempts at talking by the tennis champion and her lover of sorts. Kaname was not expecting another mood swing tonight. She had thought things would go well after all that's happened in the afternoon.

'_Guess it isn't going to be that way.'_

Momomi simply couldn't understand why it was so hard for Kaname. They had been sharing the same room for years both as roommates and as lovers. Yet, during those five years, she had never known if she was in Kaname's heart.

'_What am I to Kaname? A lover? Or simply just a friend with benefits?'_

Momomi thought back to all the displays of affection which she had witnessed from the other couples from that evening and envy swelled within her. Shizuma and Nagisa were inseparable so much so that they were even starting to take on the other's personalities. Amane and Hikari were lost in their own little world, effectively locking everyone else out as they were absorbed in each other.

'_Not to forget, that dance. I've never seen anything so breathtaking. Would my dance with Kaname be as beautiful as that?'_

Momomi wanted something from Kaname, anything at all, so long as it shows that the flirtatious Kaname holds her in her heart.

'_Does it kill you to be a little romantic? Is it really that impossible for you, Kaname?'_

Her heart screamed out its frustrations. She was about to give up waiting and retire to her room instead when she noticed movement from the corner of her eye.

'_Perhaps I shouldn't have taken her for granted. But, how the heck did I get reduced to this?!'_

Kaname wondered as she held out a blood red rose which she had 'borrowed' from the centerpiece of the table, to Momomi who had finally turned to face her.

Instantly, the anger on Momomi's face dissolved and her features soften. She accepted the proffered rose, then the hand which Kaname now held out. As Kaname pulled Momomi to her feet, she leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"I can't become who you want me to be overnight, but I'm willing to try. Because, you mean the world to me."

With that sentence, Kaname's heart which had been sealed tight started to open up slowly but surely.

'_You were worth the wait, Kaname.'_

The fleeting thought passed unconsciously through Momomi's mind as her dark hair lover led her to the dance floor.

--

"That was a beautiful dance with Nagisa-san,"

Shizuma had appeared seconds earlier to steal her from Shion. As she joined hands with Shizuma and placed her left hand on her best friend's shoulder, Miyuki shuddered as tiny jolts of electricity raced up her spine. Even after all that had happened, she still loved Shizuma deeply although Shizuma would never love her the same way.

"It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Miyuki continued.

"More beautiful than with Kaori?"

Miyuki stiffened slightly at the mention of her deceased junior and best friend. Shizuma had avoided mentioning that name for the past two years ever since Kaori's death. To mention it now, could only mean one thing.

"Yes. Is it safe to assume you have let her go?"

Miyuki asked cautiously, almost afraid of the answer.

"To assume is to make an ass out of you and me."

Shizuma replied jokingly. Seeing the confused expression on Miyuki's face, she explained.

"Ass-u-me. Assume!"

Miyuki only raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I've let go. Ever since I realized my feelings for Nagisa and afterwards swept her away from the Etoile selections, memories of Kaori had been put at rest."

"If only you had realized your feelings earlier. At least Miator wouldn't have lost the Etoile title then."

"You are not making any sense Miyuki. There's no link between my relationship with Nagisa and Miator retaining the Etoile title."

"Oh, but there is. If you had entered with Nagisa-san, Miator would have won by a landslide."

Miyuki declared proudly.

"Now really, you are a graduate, Miyuki. Miator's business isn't your responsibility anymore. Let Tamao-san take over the reins already."

Miyuki froze for a moment as reality sank in.

"We have to leave Miator behind now, don't we?"

The question was unanswered as both women reflected on their times spent on Astrea Hill.

--

Nagisa skirted the edges of the dance floor, making a beeline for her table and more importantly a refreshing glass of ice water. She spotted Chiyo and Kagome sitting at one of the tables further back and decided to join them instead.

"Chiyo-chan, Kagome-chan, aren't you both going to dance?"

Nagisa cheerfully asked as she plopped down in an empty chair next to the Miator first year. She waved at a passing waitress carrying a tray of glasses filled with ice water. The waitress swiftly changed course to set a glass of the much needed liquid before her. Nagisa thanked her quickly before gulping down the contents of the glass and indicating for another.

"Nagisa-onee sama seems thirsty…"

Chiyo remarked as she watched Nagisa finished her second glass.

"Dancing sure makes one thirsty. So, did you both enjoy yourselves so far?"

Nagisa asked casually as she scanned the crowd on the dance floor. She spotted Shizuma easily even in the dim light by the way her luscious hair flared out as she danced. Nagisa felt a short stab of jealousy when she noticed Miyuki was dancing with her Shizuma. However the jealously was replaced almost immediately with soothing calmness as her heart knew Shizuma would love her and only her. Nagisa's eyes flicked from couple to couple. Chikaru and Tamao were chatting merrily as they moved to the music; Kizuna and Remon were still spinning around wildly as they weaved between couples. Hikari and Yaya were dancing and laughing away as Tsubomi pouted as she sat at one of the tables by the dance floor, nearby, a very disgruntled Amane was twirling Shion.

"Kagome-chan thinks Nagisa-onee sama looks very happy."

The little Lulim first year spoke softly.

"Eh…why do you say so?"

"Onee-sama looked the happiest when she's with Shizuma-sama."

Chiyo jumped in with an explanation.

"Is Onee-sama not happy then?"

Kagome asked, tilting her head slightly to regard Nagisa with her emerald eyes.

Nagisa pondered the question carefully.

'_Am I happy?'_

Warm arms snaked around Nagisa's shoulders, enveloping her in a tight embrace. Nagisa felt soft lips brushing against the back of her neck, sending tingles down her spine. She loved it how each time Shizuma touched her, it still felt like a first.

'_Yes, I am.'_

She tilted her head back, surprising Shizuma with a peck on the lips. Chiyo blushed slightly at the intimate exchange while Kagome continued watching wide-eyed. Kagome need not hear an answer to her question as it was pretty obvious after all.

'_Onee-sama is definitely happy. The way her face lights up and the way her eyes are filled with life whenever Shizuma-sama is nearby.'_

Kagome smiled serenely and glanced at Chiyo beside her. She was sure that her fellow first grader from Miator shared the same sentiments.

Nagisa stood up, allowing Shizuma to lead her away before turning back and leaning between the two little first years.

"My heart feels like it's about to burst with happiness."

She whispered before squeezing them into a one arm hug and flashing a bright smile back, Nagisa disappeared into the crowd.

Right next to Shizuma where she belonged.

* * *

A/N: Strange how 24hours in fan fiction land can last for 9 chapters.. The next one might take a while..I've yet to sort out my thoughts since I've got a prancing Shizuma in my head. LOL

Again, please do review. I really appreciate them )

BTW, I would like to have a vote..

a) Chikaru x Tamao & Chiyo x Kagome OR

b) Chikaru x Shion & Tamao x Chiyo?

Please vote for your favourite pairings seeing that I couldnt decide... P


	10. Passion & Desire

Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic. If I did, it wouldnt end with just one season.

A/N: Helloooooo! I apologise for the long wait... I was kinda stuck with this chapter... Thank you to those who have reviewed and those who have taken the time to read. You guys have no idea how much it means to me

Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Passion & Desire

Shizuma and Nagisa had successfully snuck out of the Great Hall a little before the clock struck eleven without attracting any unwanted attention. The hallways were eerily quiet as all residents of the dorms were currently still in the Great Hall. The two lovers made their way slowly back to their room, stopping frequently to steal kisses from the other. The short journey took longer than usual before they finally tumbled into the welcoming darkness of their room. Shizuma wasted no time in pinning Nagisa to the now closed and locked door. Flicking her tongue at the pinned woman's right earlobe, Shizuma whispered seductively into the ear which was now burning scarlet.

"I've been waiting all night. Now's my turn to play, Nagisa."

Shizuma slide her hands down, stopping to caress the exposed abdomen of her lover as her lips left trails of hot kisses along her jaw line. Nagisa could barely contain the steadily growing desire within her which craved for more of the silver hair woman's touches. Her body temperature had risen considerably leaving her face flushed as she was pinned, squirming in pleasure against the door. Hot breath grazed her neck as Shizuma scraped pearly teeth against the smooth skin of her neck. Her jugular vein stood out against the taut skin, her neck tilted back to allow her lover more access, her heart beating erratically in her chest in anticipation of what was to come.

Shizuma fumbled for something in one of the opened boxes on her right.

'_Where's that damn thing when you need it.'_

She cursed inwardly. Fortunately, Nagisa was still in a trance from the continuous onslaught of her left hand against the soft, silky skin of her abdomen. Shizuma's right hand dug around the contents of the box, finally closing around the object that she was looking for.

Nagisa felt hands reaching behind her back, soon enough, the zipper of the corset like top slide slowly downwards. The teeth of the zipper making clacking sounds as bit by bit, more of her flesh met the cool breeze rushing in unchecked through the wide open windows. Nagisa squeezed her eyes shut as the confines of the suffocating corset top were released, allowing the breeze to tickle her skin, the sudden coolness arousing her areolas and her rosebuds stood erected. Nagisa faintly heard the rustle of fabric as the corset top fell to the floor. She sighed, longing for the warm touch of her silver hair lover when she felt something foreign tightened beneath her bust. The coarse material was then moved up slightly higher, applying slight pressure on her erected nipples. Nagisa opened her eyes slowly, squinting in the darkness. By the moonlight, she could make out Shizuma's silhouette directly in front of her. Blinking rapidly to aid her eyes to adjust to the darkness, it took awhile before she could see in the dim light. To her surprise, Shizuma held a measuring tape around her bust, grinning triumphantly.

"I knew it!"

She declared, much to the confusion of Nagisa.

"Shizuma…you're not about to pull a Tamao are you?"

Nagisa could still remembered the first time she had met Tamao in the infirmary where the other girl had taken all of her measurements on the pretense that they were necessary for ordering her uniform.

"Pull a Tamao?"

Shizuma's face went blank for a moment, before,

"Oh. I just didn't like the fact that she knew more about my Nagisa than I do. Anyway, her measurements weren't very accurate."

Nagisa felt the heat rising in her already flushed cheeks.

"Well…it was from almost a year ago…and I'm a growing girl…"

Nagisa rambled on, only to be cut off by Shizuma's warm lips against her own. A gloriously long minute passed before Shizuma broke the kiss. She gazed lovingly into Nagisa's eyes, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on her nose.

"If that's the case, I'm going to have to measure you regularly."

The prompted more blushing from the red head which amused Shizuma greatly. She was even more amused when she felt small hands slipping beneath the silky fabric of her dress through the gaping V-shaped opening which led down to her navel. She could barely suppressed a moan as the soft hands caressed the exposed skin, circling around her navel then moving upwards progressively until each cupped a full breast in hand.

"Then it's only fair if I get to do the same."

Nagisa stated shyly although her previous actions said otherwise.

'_She may blush a brilliant shade of red. But her behaviour when we are alone says otherwise.'_

Shizuma gathered the younger woman tightly in her arms, murmuring softly in her ear.

"If that's what you want."

The younger woman did not hold back this time. She pressed harder into Shizuma's body, forcing her to move backwards, towards the bed and its comfy sheets where they fell upon. What followed was a race to remove the offending articles of clothing, skin met skin as they knelt amongst the discarded clothing strewn atop the bed. Shizuma held Nagisa tightly, pressing her body against the younger woman's as she pressed their foreheads together, gazing into those beautiful maroon orbs. Shizuma felt something tremendous welling up within her very soul. At that moment, she felt so at ease, so complete. Her soul was soaring with happiness. Wait. That wasn't enough to do justice to her current emotions. Her lips parted as she spoke the words of her soul.

"I love you, Nagisa."

The words were not shouted nor fighting to be heard in a cathedral filled with students murmuring curiously. Those three words were laced with love and utter devotion meant for the ears of the most important person in the world to her.

--

Nagisa could feel her heart pounding madly in her chest. Emotions were welling up in her soul. She didn't know what to think as her mind scrambled to form a coherent thought. Shizuma's words playing over and over again in her mind like a broken CD player. Nagisa struggled to contain her emotions which were about to reach breaking point.

--

Shizuma watched Nagisa's face intently, looking for a clue to what the younger woman was thinking. She couldn't help but be worried since she thought Nagisa would be overwhelmed by the confession or in the worse case, reject her. Emotions were playing across Nagisa's face, each one only present for a fleeting moment before being replaced by another. Shizuma pulled away slightly from Nagisa, releasing her embrace.

"I'm sorry. That was probably too soon."

Shizuma sighed, dejected at the lack of response from Nagisa. Wrapping herself with her bare arms in an attempt to console herself, she shifted her gaze to the bed sheets. Failing to notice Nagisa gazing at her lovingly.

--

'_Shizuma looks so dejected…She probably thinks I hate her.' _

Nagisa chuckled inwardly. She knew what caused Shizuma to act that way. After all, it was all because of her lack of response as her brain struggled to grasp the reality of what was happening.

'_Shizuma said she loves me! She said she loves me! Me!'_

Her mind was screaming out in joy. She was sorely tempted to run out into the hallway now, proclaiming 'Shizuma loves me!' to anyone who would listen.

But, first things first.

--

In one fluid movement, Nagisa pounced onto Shizuma who was sitting back on her heels staring at the bed sheets dejectedly. Wrapping her arms tightly around the older woman's neck, Nagisa went straight for the smooth pale skin, nipping and biting tantalizingly. She alternated between biting gently and sucking on the tender skin, leaving a bruise. Shizuma had leaned back, supporting both her and Nagisa's weight on her palms as she moaned slightly each time she felt Nagisa's warm breath against her neck. Nagisa was reminded of the events the night before Shizuma's graduation which brought a slight smile to her face.

--

_The night before Graduation day:_

_Shizuma held Nagisa tightly against her chest as the younger girl grinned like an idiot. Just moments before, Shizuma had declared her love for the red head wordlessly by kissing her first on the forehead, moving progressively down to her closed eyelids as Nagisa sighed contently then on both cheeks before leaving light butterfly kisses along her jaw line and finally on the nape of her neck. There Shizuma had bitten down gently as Nagisa whimpered yet tilting her head back to allow her lover more access. Licking away the pinpricks of blood, Shizuma sucked on the broken skin speeding up the formation of a slight bruise with her teeth marks flanking the edges. The sliver hair woman smiled down lovingly at the lithe red head as she reached up to trace the mark left on her neck. Shizuma had surprised herself with her own actions. She had never done that before, neither had anyone ever did that to her. It was her unspoken promise to Nagisa. A tender love bite which conveyed her love for the girl as well as telling the world that Nagisa as hers._

--

Nagisa shifted her position slightly, breathing warm, moist air into Shizuma's right ear causing tingles to run up the older woman's spine. Breathing heavily into Shizuma's ear, Nagisa whispered in a voice overwhelmed with emotions.

"I love you too, Shizuma."

Shizuma froze at the words. Her heart felt as if it was about to jump straight out of her chest in excitement. She could feel the love and conviction behind those words. Many girls have uttered those words to her, yet none of them had truly meant it. For the first time in Shizuma's life, she felt truly loved. She pulled Nagisa into a hug tight enough to crush the younger woman's ribs.

"Shizuma…can't…breathe…"

Nagisa gasped breathlessly as she squirmed slightly in Shizuma's embrace. Shizuma loosened her hold just a little, allowing Nagisa to caress her cheeks gratefully. Leaning up, Nagisa closed the distance between them as their breaths met. Shizuma leaned down in response, capturing her beloved's lips in a gentle kiss which progressed to something more. Their first kiss, as a new chapter of their lives together, began.

--

Chikaru sighed gently as she rested her chin against a soft satin covered shoulder. Her right thumb making soothing circular motions against her partner's lower back as her left palm pressed gently on the soft milky skin of her partner's exposed waist. Another sigh, this one coming from her dancing partner ignited something within her heart as warm breath tickled her neck. The two gently swayed to the music, left alone as only a few other couples shared the dance floor with them.

Seated at one of the tables further away from the dance floor, Kagome curled up against Chiyo, fast asleep, using the Miator first year as a substitute for her beloved Oshibaru. Chiyo too sleepy to push the Lulim first year away as she leaned back against the high-backed chair, for once ignoring the uncomfortable position in favor of getting some much needed shut-eye. At the same table, Remon had cleared part of the table upon which she now used as a pillow. By her side, Kizuna apparently dreaming of food as she chomped on Remon's outstretched arm, the latter in too deep a slumber to care.

Chikaru watched the four underclassmen out of the corner of her eye, the sight bringing warm feelings to her heart.

'_Ah…young love…I wonder how things would progress between them after tonight…'_

Chikaru returned her undivided attention back to the beautiful blond with the steely eyes whom she held in her arms. The blond dressed in a white satin one piece dress which ended mid-thigh exposing her waist via two triangular holes cut fashionably into the fabric. The woman was no dumb blond. Her fringe framed her face, exaggerating her broad forehead which gave off a greater air of intelligence. The blond sighed in contentment again, warm breath against Chikaru's neck.

"What's wrong, Shion-chan?"

That statement prompted another sigh from the blond.

"I was just thinking we wouldn't get to do this again any time soon."

"Does Shion-chan miss me already?"

Chikaru teased.

"We've never been able to do anything like this when we were both in office. Now that I've stepped down, we've to part…"

Shion's voiced trailed off as she absentmindedly tightened her arms around Chikaru's neck.

"Those few years were tough were they not? Having to forsake our friendship for our schools…but it doesn't matter now. Shall we start again, Shion-chan?"

Chikaru felt Shion nod her head in the affirmative against her shoulder. The two women who had grown up with each other, tightened their embrace. Their friendship renewed and possibly beginning to develop into something more.

--

Having taken a cue from the missing Shizuma and Nagisa, Amane and Hikari had left the still ongoing party for the comfort and peace of their room. Coincidently, both of them were not too fond of social gatherings. Amane had always felt like a social misfit what with her tall frame and short hair which only further exaggerated her masculine aura. Hikari, being the ever shy girl that she had always been, despised gatherings as she always felt lonely during these events. She was grateful for Amane's company though the older woman wouldn't need much convincing to leave.

Amane pushed the heavy wooden door shut gently and turn the lock with a soft click before reaching out to the small blond who had entered before her. Hikari accepted the embrace, grateful for the closeness after enduring four hours of hell attempting to be a social butterfly flitting from one group to the next. She absolutely hated being apart from Amane and having to engage in meaningless chatter with the graduates, most of which she had never met prior to the event. Unbeknownst to her, the same thoughts had flitted through Amane's mind as she held Hikari close, inhaling the soothing scent of the girl's shampoo.

'_The Etoile title had come with a whole lot of responsibilities. Now I'm starting to understand why the Etoiles come in a pair.'_

Amane mused.

'_Anyone would need support from a partner, otherwise they would go insane from the pressure.'_

Amane suddenly had newfound respect and admiration for Shizuma who had survived not one but two years as the Etoile, alone. Then again, she wasn't so sure about Shizuma still being sane. After all, the former Etoile was infamous for her scandalous behaviour and her uncanny ability to make literally any girl swoon. However, all that had changed after Nagisa first transferred into Miator. The number of secret rendezvous ceased drastically, the former Etoile seemed a lot happier and for the first time, Shizuma actually showed signs of jealously. That thought brought a smile to Amane's lips as she recalled that summer afternoon when Shizuma had found Nagisa and herself in a compromising position. The words which the former Etoile had directed at Amane after which carried the biting cold which could rival the low temperatures of the Artic. She had never thought the ever-confident Etoile at that time could be jealous.

"Amane…what are you smiling about…"

Hikari murmured gently, pulling Amane out of her thoughts.

"Just wondering about the sanity of Shizuma-sama."

Amane deadpanned. The moment lasted only for a split second before Hikari's melancholic laughter filled the darkened room.

--

The Graduation Party had finally ended fifteen minutes before midnight. Apart from the Head Sister being caught taking sips out of a silver canister which contain suspicious liquid, the night ended rather smoothly. Miyuki led the way to her dorm room with Tamao following closely behind, the two conversing in hush tones as they made their way down the pitch black hallways.

"I'm sorry it couldn't have waited until morning. Its pretty last minute and I'm afraid I'd forget all about it in the rush to leave Astraea tomorrow afternoon."

"Don't worry about it. I should have reminded you sooner."

Tamao assured the former Student Council President of Miator as they finally arrived before the wooden door of Miyuki's dorm room. Miyuki proceeded to unlock the heavy wooden door and gestured Tamao to enter before her. The door swung shut and shrouded the two women in darkness. Using the faint moonlight struggling to stream in through the curtains, Miyuki strode briskly to the windows, flinging them open, inviting the cool spring air to rush into the room. She tied the curtains back and now with the guidance of the moonlight, Miyuki picked up a thick, black leather bound book which she handed to Tamao who was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"There you go. Miator's record book, it now belongs to you, until the end of your term in office."

Tamao accepted the book with a mumbled thanks. Tracing the creases in the worn leather, she could almost feel all the years of political arguments etched into the leather. She was startled out of her reverie by a loud thud echoing from the neighboring room. Miyuki who had been sitting quietly by the desk rolled her eyes at the wall as a few more thuds followed.

"Shizuma."

Tamao barely heard Miyuki muttering the name. It took a moment before it dawned on her. Firstly, Shizuma's room was just next door. Secondly, the reason for those thuds was rather apparent. Unfortunately, it also meant Nagisa was with Shizuma in the next room doing God knows what. Tamao felt a slight twinge of jealously which dissipated as suddenly as it had appeared.

'_I do wonder who that person is…'_

--

Next door, Nagisa had Shizuma pinned against the bed amid much struggling from the older woman.

They had wrestled for quite awhile before Nagisa had gained the upper hand and forcibly pushed Shizuma against the wall while both women were still kneeling on the bed. That had caused the first thud. Shizuma, not to be outdone had attempted to tickle Nagisa into giving up, however the younger woman proved much faster than her clumsy image suggested. Nagisa slammed first Shizuma's right arm against the wall, followed shortly by her left arm, pulling both arms by the wrists above Shizuma's head, Nagisa pressed her body against her lover while her right hand gripped Shizuma's wrists. She had fumbled around the bed sheets, looking for any garment of clothing which she could used to secure Shizuma's arms when her fingers found her hastily discarded black throng.

'_Perfect.'_

She thought, she picked up the flimsy piece of undergarment and effectively made full use of it by looping it several times around Shizuma's crossed wrists.

"Wha…"

Shizuma sputtered once she caught sight of her bound wrists. She recovered pretty quickly with a retort.

"I never knew you were this kinky, Nagisa-chan."

Shizuma purred into Nagisa's ear, unconsciously adding the endearing _chan_ suffix. Shizuma had decided to play along with her red head lover, curious to see what she would get up to.

"There're a lot of things that you still don't know about me, Shi-zu-ma-chan."

Nagisa teased, interrupting each syllable of Shizuma's name with a kiss on the older woman's lips.

"Then, I'd love to find out more."

Minutes later, Shizuma found herself bound by the wrists with Nagisa's throng and tied to the bed frame by her own red lace throng. Shizuma was writhing in pleasure as Nagisa's red hair tickled her inner thighs, the younger woman's tongue dancing their erotic dance within her folds.

--

Kaname gently untangled herself from Momomi, trying hard not to awaken her lover. She slowly climbed out of the bed, moving towards the desk with the jug of water. After satisfying her thirst, Kaname padded softly back to the bed where Momomi had turned on her side facing the wall. Kaname considered simply lying on her back and allow Momomi to cuddle against her unconsciously like she always did. Surprising herself with her own actions, Kaname instead slipped her right arm beneath Momomi's neck and spooned against her body. Wrapping her other arm around the brunette's waist, Kaname drifted off to sleep, contented.

'_Never thought I'd do something like this.'_

--

Miyuki sat alone on her bed, leaning against the wall. The clock face read 1 o'clock; Miyuki and Tamao had spent almost an hour getting to know each other better, blatantly ignoring the thuds and creaking of bedsprings from the neighboring room. Tamao had scurried out of the room after they heard a loud guttural moan echoing through the thin walls. Unfortunately for Miyuki, she had nowhere to run. Although she had endured three long months of weird noises and a wide range of moans the human vocal cords were capable of making, tonight's was probably the most embarrassing. She wondered if Shizuma was aware that they had an unwilling audience.

'_Probably not. Shizuma's incapable of focusing on anyone or anything else other than Nagisa.'_

Another moan sounded in the next room. Miyuki shuddered involuntarily at the mental image of what they could be doing to moan like that.

'Definitely not something I'd want to know.'

Miyuki reached for the handy pair of foam earplugs which she had taken to using every night for the past three months. With the neon bright orange foam bits stuffed in her ear, effectively blocking out any sound from her surroundings, Miyuki pulled the comforter up to her chest and drifted off to a land without disturbing images of Shizuma and Nagisa buck-naked in bed.

* * *

A/N: Do review! Your reviews help me to draft out the next chapter. I'm sure you would have noticed the new pairings...opinions on them would be much appreciated. I'm gonna need a week to write the next chapter seeing that I havent had a clue of how to progress at the moment .

Do Review! :)


	11. Confessions & Goodbyes

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Strawberry Panic.

A/N: I apologize for the wait. But here it is! Chapter 11! And its a long one...longer than any I've ever written -.-

Thank you to those who have take the time to review. It motivates me to do better.

Do read, review and most importantly, enjoy!

Chapter 11: Confessions & Goodbyes

Sunlight streamed in through the wide open windows. Its warmth hitting Nagisa on her back as she lay sprawled across Shizuma's upper torso. Opening one eye blearily, she squinted at the small, handy red alarm clock sitting on Shizuma's desk. The hour hand rested on 8 while its minute hand moved a notch to stop midway with a soft click. 8.30AM. Nagisa yawned, shifting Shizuma's arm which was draped around her shoulders and placing it gently on the shallow rising and falling of the still slumbering woman's chest. The warm comforter fell away from her body as Nagisa sat up, her bed hair sticking out messily. She briefly contemplated waking Shizuma up, but decided against it. They barely had six hours of sleep after three beautiful hours of bringing each other to the edge over and over again. Nagisa's eyes dropped to the bed sheets as the comforter fell away. Her eyes bulging as she scrambled backwards, falling heavily onto the carpeted floor. Mouth gaping open in shock, Nagisa scurried into the bathroom, taking care not to slam the door in her haste.

--

Kagome hugged the soft, warm object tighter in her arms as she kept her eyes squeezed shut in order to keep out the sunlight. She should have pulled the curtains closed last night. Then again, the events from the night before were rather fuzzy. She vaguely recalled Chikaru dragging her back into her room and dumping her unceremoniously onto her bed. She also recalled Chiyo being supported by an amused Shion as the four of them tumbled out of the Great Hall with a grumbling Remon piggy-backing a comatose Kizuna who was drooling and chomping on the still sleepy Remon's shoulder. What happened after her head hit her pillow, she had no idea.

"Ohshibaru…"

Kagome muttered, eyes still shut tight as she shifted slightly onto her back whist clutching her beloved bear tightly in her arms. Feeling something poking her in the back, she reached an arm behind to pull whatever it is from beneath her. Her fingers traced a hard plastic object framed by furry fabric. In her semi-conscious state of mind, she could not put an image to what her fingers were now gripping. Her small hand groped around the plastic object only to find more furry fabric and the soft consistency belonging to cotton. It felt unusually like Ohshibaru. Her mind dismissed the thought as soon as it was formed. It was not possible, she was holding Ohshibaru was she not? As her mind cleared the fuzzy cobwebs in her brain, she realized two things. One, the Ohshibaru that she was currently clutching, was unusually warm. Two, it had a steady breathing rate. Kagome being one who could hardly be surprised, opened her eyes slowly. The bright morning sun greeted her smack in the face causing her to squint her eyes abruptly. Blinking rapidly, her eyes focused on what she was clutching against her. Kagome's eyes widened slightly in surprise as her gaze landed on Chiyo, tight in her embrace. She hastily pulled her arms back as the Miator first year stirred in her sleep. Soon, she could see herself reflected in those blue orbs. Chiyo scrambled back, pressing herself against the wall as she stuttered in disbelief. Apologizing frantically, Chiyo sprang out of Kagome's bed, leaping towards the door as if in a bid from freedom. Her face a furious shade of red as she tumbled into the hallway, scurrying back to her room.

"Chikaru-sama!"

Kagome muttered in frustration.

--

In another part of the Lulim dorm wing, Chikaru opened her eyes, the beautiful morning sun rays greeting her. A cheerful smile spread across her beautiful features as her eyes took in the clear azure sky beyond her windows. It was another beautiful day. But nothing could be more beautiful than the sleeping woman beside her. Still with an arm supporting her head, Chikaru shifted back a little so she could observe the sleeping beauty before her. After sending little Kagome to her room and leaving her a little surprise, they had dropped off her two Lulim juniors before leaving for her room. There, Chikaru had spent the most part of the night chatting with Shion. Even though they lived in the same dorms for the past five years, they had rarely interacted apart from joint student council meetings. Even still, those were restricted to business and there was hardly time for small talk. With the arm that was currently draped over Shion's slim waist, Chikaru lifted it to tuck a few blond strands behind Shion's ear. With the shift of Chikaru's warm arm, Shion awoke. Squinting slightly as her eyes adjusted to the light, Shion mumbled an incoherent good morning before untangling herself from Chikaru's embrace to sit up and stretch.

"Gah. Its 9AM already? Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

Shion chastised, her small smile was replaced with a look of confusion as she caught Chikaru's grin.

"Why are you grinning? Wait, how long have you been awake?"

She demanded exasperatedly.

"Shion-chan may look like a sleeping beauty when she's asleep but she becomes a scary beast when she awakes."

Chikaru teased in a singsong voice. That remark earned her an icy glare as Shion climbed over Chikaru's body to get off the bed.

"There I was thinking that you had grown up already."

"Well…I've always been saying that back when we were younger and it has become a habit whenever we wake up next to each other…"

Chikaru chuckled fondly at her childhood memories with Shion. When they were much younger, they had spent several nights sleeping over at each other's house and sharing the same bed. Each morning, Chikaru would have to face a very grumpy Shion and that had been the origin of her teasing comment.

"Fine. Laugh all you want. I've only got 3 hours before I get thrown out of the dorms."

Shion grumbled as she waved a hand over shoulder while heading out of Chikaru's room.

--

Momomi opened one eye and squinted at the blinding sunlight which had managed to peek in through the gaps in the curtains. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately to shut out the glare without much success. After two minutes spent trying to get back to sleep in the warm comforts of the bed, she decided to pull herself out to shut those damn curtains. Momomi pulled herself into a sitting position only to find that she was being held in place by a pale arm draped around her waist. Looking back in confusion, her features softened when she caught sight of the still sleeping Kaname spooning her. It was indeed a first. Kaname had never shown her any affection apart from lust and desire. It was nice to be pampered and showered with love for a change. Resting her head against Kaname's outstretch arm which she had been using as a pillow the entire night, Momomi snuggled back into Kaname's toned body. She would bear with the sunlight for a while longer, just so she could be in her lover's warm embrace a little more.

--

Chiyo slammed her dorm room shut behind her. In the privacy of her dorm room which she reside in alone, she was safe from the outside world but not from her emotional turmoil. Thoughts were whirling in her mind so forcefully that anyone else in the room with her would be able to hear the churning whirlpool that was her current state of mind. She had so many questions, none of which she could provide an answer to. Frantically, she paced about the room, voicing out her thoughts and hoping that hearing them would make a little more sense.

"How did I end up sleeping next to Kagome-chan? Why is Kagome-chan holding me like that? More importantly, why did I let Kagome-chan hold me? What are these feelings that I'm feeling? Gosh, why do I keep thinking of how Kagome-chan held me?!"

Chiyo smacked herself a couple of times on her head, creating several hollow sounding thumps. An image of a watermelon popped into her mind, the fruit replacing her head in an animated version of herself in her mind's eye.

'That's right. Hollow sounding like a watermelon. Silly Chiyo.'

She mentally scolded herself. Giving up on trying to sort things out on her own, she slumped into the bathroom for a shower.

--

Shizuma woke up feeling a little cold. Reaching out, her hands swept across the bed sheets searching for her humanoid heater. When her hands did not make contact with the soft, warm body of Nagisa, Shizuma snapped her eyes opened. It was rare for Nagisa to ever wake up before her. Casting her eyes around the room, they confirmed what her heart had told her when she first awoke. Nagisa was not in the room. Shizuma sat up slowly, knowing from experience that moving from a lying position to a sitting one too quickly would cause her eyes to lose focus and a pounding headache to start. When her vision had focused enough, she flung the comforter back and hesitated momentarily. Her inner thighs were streaked with dried blood and the bed sheets revealed several spots of blood which still carried its reddish tinge. The coppery tang wafted into her nostrils and she wrinkled her nose slightly. She had an idea why her Nagisa was not around now. There was too much blood for it to be hers alone. Getting off the bed, she grabbed the necessary toiletries and headed to the bathroom where she knew Nagisa was holed up in.

--

Amane propped her head with an elbow, contented to simply stay where she was and watching her beautiful angel sleep. Her free hand reached out to stroke Hikari's face, the girl lying on her left side with her left arm supporting her head. It was simply too adorable. Amane tried to be gentle with the caresses; she did not want to wake the sleeping angel up after all. It was strange how the sunlight which had streamed in uninvited, reflected off Hikari's hair making it seem almost as if she had a halo on her head. Amane sighed contentedly again, she definitely would not mind staying in bed all day watching Hikari. Gently, Amane traced the sleeping girl's jaw line, reaching down to her collar bone before grazing her fingertips against the ruby pendant around Hikari's neck. She was jolted out of her reverie when Hikari let out a soft sigh. Eyelids fluttered open, revealing the turquoise orbs beneath. Amane could see herself reflected in those clear orbs. She was surprised when Hikari leaned up to peck her softly on the lips.

"Hikari?"

Her call went unanswered as Hikari kissed her again. Amane turned herself onto her back, letting Hikari fall atop her chest. She was craving to touch Hikari's soft skin so badly. After that night in the broiler room when she had just recovered her memory after hearing Hikari's angelic voice, they had never done anything else even remotely close to that. Their kisses were innocent little pecks, no full blown make out sessions like those that Hikari and herself had the misfortune of interrupting Shizuma and Nagisa in the greenhouse. They had strolled hand in hand through the wide glass doors as always when they noticed Shizuma sitting in one of the garden chairs with Nagisa in her lap, locked in a furious tongue war. Hikari had blushed fervently and made a mad dash out of the greenhouse, leaving Amane apologizing profusely in her wake. After that embarrassing episode, they had always made it a point to announce their presence before entering the greenhouse, for fear of intruding on yet another private moment. Still, even with all the ideas the platinum haired beauty and her red head partner had given Amane, things were still not progressing with Hikari the way she wanted them to. Amane was shrouded in fear that all Hikari's feelings for her had just been admiration and nothing more. Even after establishing their relationship for a little more than three months, their kisses had been no more that mere pecks, their only contact restricted to hand holding. Sure, Amane looked at Hikari with love in her eyes, utter devotion to the golden hair angel. But she never knew if Hikari ever felt the same way.

"Amane…What's wrong?"

The melodious voice of her angel pierced through her thoughts.

"I…I…"

Amane stuttered out. It was now or never. She needed to know before it eats away at her heart, driving her insane.

"Hikari…I love you with all of my heart. It would fill me with joy to know that you feel the same way. I can't read minds, Hikari. I need to know that you are not with me just because you admire me. Please Hikari; just tell me how you feel about me, about us, about our relationship. If you don't want this, I wouldn't force you…"

The last part came out in a soft murmur. Amane could not bear to even hear those words herself. But she needed to know. Amane pulled her gaze away from the blond angel whose head still rested on her chest. She kept her eyes averted from Hikari and focused solely on the white washed wall.

Hikari's thoughts were whirling around in her mind. She never knew that her prince would feel so insecure. Reaching up a small, slender hand, Hikari turned Amane's face so she could look straight into those burning ruby eyes. Her next words came out softly and slowly, hoping that her beloved prince would catch each and every single word and the meaning they implied.

"Amane. I'm with you because I love you and I have never stopped loving you. Its not love borne from admiration, when I first saw you riding Star Bright, I thought I was looking at an angel, a prince on a magnificent steed."

"My prince."

She corrected.

Amane leaned her head back, closing her eyes, her mind replaying Hikari's words as her heart swelled. She would never be able to put in words just how blissful she felt at the moment. Opening her eyes, she looked down to regard her angel.

"Can I touch you, Hikari?"

Amane whispered. Hikari nodded her consent as she leaned forward to kiss Amane on the lips. Tentatively, Amane slipped her hand beneath Hikari's negligee, fingers exploring the soft, smooth silky skin, almost afraid that her gentle touch would cause Hikari to pull back. Hikari gasped softly against Amane's lips as she felt cool fingers playing across the softness of her abdomen. Attempting to deepen the kiss, her tongue probed Amane's closed lips, which parted slightly to welcome the probing appendage. The passionate kiss developed into a building tongue war which further escalated as they groped each other through their sleeping wear. It was a kiss worthy of stealing the crown from Shizuma and Nagisa literally orgasm inducing tongue love-making which was so passionate that it would make any audience blush. Amane gently flipped Hikari onto her back before straddling her hips; Hikari's pupils were dilated as she gazed back into Amane's eyes, silently imploring Amane not to stop.

"May I?"

Amane whispered again. Hikari wrapped her arms around Amane's neck, stealing a kiss from the latter's lips. Amane took the motion as an affirmative, being careful not to break the kiss; she slowly slipped the flimsy fabric off Hikari, halting the kiss only to pull off the negligee over Hikari's head. Finally, her eyes could feast on the beautiful sight of the angel lying beneath her. The moment broke as Hikari pushed herself up slightly to lay claim on Amane's lips, this time, her small hands fumbling with the buttons on the older Etoile's pajamas. Distracted by each other's lips and Amane's caressing touch, it took almost a minute before Hikari managed to remove the offending pajama's top and fling it on to the floor. Amane trailed hot kisses along Hikari's jaw line, past her collar bone, between the valley of her modest breasts, down the softness of her abdomen and around her navel before reaching her intended destination. Amane placed a kiss atop the band of Hikari's panties, pulling back slightly to chuckle fondly at her angel's choice of lingerie.

"Teddy bears, Hikari-chan?"

She teased as her fingers traced the adorable teddy bear print on the panties of the now blushing Hikari.

"I only wear it for sleeping…"

Hikari mumbled, almost too soft for Amane to catch. The mumbled reply only made Amane chuckled more before she removed the panties in one fluid movement. Her eyes took in the gloriously naked form of her angel, committing every curve of her body into memory. She smiled inwardly at Hikari's attempt to be modest in her naked state as the younger girl pressed her thighs together, her left thigh over her right, slightly covering her most private region. Amane marveled at the perfect form, fighting her desire for she wanted things to be slow and perfect. She longed to acquaint herself with every inch of Hikari. Crawling back up towards those soft lips, Amane hovered just slightly above Hikari's lips. Their breaths colliding as each parted their lips slightly in anticipation. Hikari gave in first, leaning upwards and pressing her lips against Amane's, their tongues surging forward to meet each other. The passion mounted drastically as frantic hands longed to feel skin. Eventually, Amane felt soft hands brushing against the waist band of her pajamas bottom, slipping in occasionally to grope a feel as Hikari got bolder. Soon, the pajamas bottom joined its counterpart on the floor. This time it was Hikari's turn to tease although she still blushed furiously while doing so.

"No panties?"

She breathed heavily into Amane's left ear as her right hand slipped further down to trace the curvature of Amane's perky bottom. Amane bit her bottom lip, her desire for the beautiful angel barely in check. She could not control herself any longer. Lowering her lips to the soft skin of Hikari's abdomen, she once again left trails of kisses all the way to her vulva. Gently parting the soft folds, she hesitated for a moment, looking up to meet Hikari's eyes. The dilated pupils and the glazed eyes were enough encouragement for her to continue. Deftly, her tongue dived into the warmness of Hikari's core.

--

Hikari rocked her pelvis furiously against Amane's as the older Etoile reached up to knead her modest breasts. Amane lying flat on her back fully enjoyed the gorgeous sight of Hikari's slightly sweat drenched torso, her chest heaving from the exertion and the excitement. They had literally gone at it with wild abandon. Their first time in the broiler room had merely been to explore each other's bodies. This time, they were trying to outdo each other in bringing the other beyond the peak of pleasure. Insecurities had caused their abstinence from love making and they were now attempting to even the score by making up for the lost time.

Amane tried hard to stifle a loud moan, failing which; she abandoned her quest in pinching the pair of swollen rosebuds heaving before her to slap a hand over her mouth to muffle the moan. It was still only ten in the morning. Much too early to start waking the neighbors up with throaty moans. Moreover, she definitely did not like the idea of being teased endlessly by Kaname about how the Etoiles were getting it on before lunch. She could almost hear the new Spica Student Council President's gloating. The thought was awfully unbearable. So, nope, definitely no moaning in pleasure. The thought hardly formed in her mind before she accidentally let slipped a raspy moan. Clamping her hand against her mouth, she squirmed beneath Hikari as the younger woman rode her to the edge. Hikari whimpered loudly, her nails digging into the toned calves of Amane as she gripped them to keep her balance whilst arching her back. Amane gritted her teeth, hands grasping the bed sheets until her knuckles showed white, her back arching involuntarily thus pressing her harder into Hikari. Both lovers were brought over the edge in a tremendous wave of ecstasy. The momentum which had been steadily gaining like a swinging pendulum before it peaked died down slowly and Hikari collapsed atop her prince, panting heavily. She snuggled into the hollow of Amane's left shoulder and whispered contentedly.

"I love you, Amane…"

She closed her eyes, a beatific smile spreading across her face.

Unbeknownst to her, Amane's heart soared with joy for the second time that morning. Her heart pounding rapidly from the combination of their love making and Hikari's words. She leaned down to kiss Hikari on the forehead. The simple gesture conveying all her love to her perfect angel.

--

The mild spring breeze ruffled the young leaves on the trees, the bristling of the leaves joining the harmonious twittering of the birds sitting on the branches. It was a song that could only be heard in spring. Strolling along the dirt path hand in hand, Shizuma and Nagisa headed for the cherry tree which stood out among its peers. Standing slightly tilted, the old cherry tree held many memories for Shizuma as well as for Nagisa. It was the place they had first met, yet it was also the place Shizuma had first sealed her love with Kaori and years later, it was the place where Shizuma had realized her feelings for Nagisa. The creases in the bark had the memories of the past etched into them. Today, this cheery tree which had stood against so many emotional storms would brave through yet another one.

Standing before the cherry tree, Shizuma reached out her right hand to trace the aged lines on the rough bark, losing herself in her thoughts for a moment. She closed her eyes as she inhaled the soothing scent of nature. Turning around to face Nagisa, she noticed her lover staring in awe at the cherry blossoms above.

"Nagisa…"

She called out gently, drawing the younger woman's attention. She waited till Nagisa's attention was focused on her solely before speaking.

"I don't want it to seem rushed. But I do want you to have this…"

Shizuma reached into the right pocket of her white jacket which she wore over a deep red tube dress. Pulling out a small box, she opened it with a soft click, revealing a pair of plain platinum rings which reflected the late morning sunlight in a dull sheen. Nagisa's jaw dropped as she gaped aghast at the simple bands.

"I'm not going to marry you…"

Nagisa's face felled. She felt her throat constricting, at the declaration.

"…yet."

Shizuma continued, smiling broadly. From Nagisa's reaction to her incomplete sentence, she knew that her red haired lover would love nothing better than to marry her at the very moment. However, she did not want her love to jump into anything that she might regret in future. She wanted them to take the proper steps and let their relationship grow with time. Although she had every intention of marrying the adorable red head standing before her still shocked by her words.

"This is a promise ring. My promise to you that I'd love you and you only and someday soon, I hope to marry you. I love you, Nagisa."

Nagisa stood stunned, completely speechless. In less than twenty-four hours, Shizuma had declared her undying love for her twice. Still dumbfounded, she nodded her head and the beaming Shizuma slipped the smaller of the two rings on her left ring finger before kissing it softly. Nagisa finally regained control of her emotions and picked up the remaining ring to slip onto Shizuma. The two lovers stood beneath the blooming cherry blossom, their lips coming together to seal their promise. The spring wind swept through, winding its way among the trees, scattering some of the cherry blossoms into the air. Together, they stood beneath a shower of pinkish white petals.

--

Tamao stood at the dorm gates with Miyuki who was tapping her foot impatiently and glancing at her wrist watch every few seconds. Around them, the other graduates were milling about with the rest of the strawberry dorm residents, saying their goodbyes. Hugs were exchanged and tears were wept as one after the other, the graduates climbed into their respective cars and left the hill. Miyuki had all of her belongings stowed away in the trunk of a black limousine whose driver was sitting patiently in the car. Shizuma's chauffeur had placed all of her belongings which amounted to quite a lot into a limousine carrying the Hanazono license plate. But the silver haired beauty and her red head lover were nowhere to be seen. Miyuki straightened out her lilac dress and crossed her arms. Tamao glanced at the former Miator Student Council President, slightly amused at her irritation. Under the brilliant sunlight, she thought Miyuki looked simply breathtaking in a body hugging lilac dress ending above her knees, the color complementing the shade of her hair. The nude stockings showing off her toned calves the results of chasing a certain Etoile around the campus.

"Trust Shizuma to be late for everything."

Miyuki growled through gritted teeth. Out of the corner of her eye, Tamao caught sight of silver hair billowing as Shizuma accompanied by Nagisa, strolled around the far corner of the dormitory building, hand in hand. Tamao tapped Miyuki gently on the shoulder and motioned towards the two women heading their way.

--

Shion pulled back from a farewell hug from Chikaru. Her eyes meeting those of the people who had came to bid her farewell in turn. She shook Kaname's proffered hand and gave Momomi a hug before turning to the Etoile pair. Amane and Hikari were both grinning like idiots, the glow around them pretty evident.

"Work hard the both of you. I know without a doubt that you will be the best Etoile pair Astraea has ever seen."

Amane and Hikari thanked her graciously and the younger Etoile gave her a somewhat awkward hug. Shion stepped back and regarded the faces of her friends. She missed Astraea Hill already and she had yet to leave it. With a final wave, she slide onto the soft leather upholstery of her limousine. The chauffer shut the door firmly with a click and Shion was no longer visible to the outside world by the privacy provided by the tinted windows. Leaning back against the headrest, she felt a pang in her heart when she glanced out to steal one last look at Chikaru who was still waving although she definitely could not see into the interior of the car. The engine started and as it moved off, that same pang of loneliness struck again.

--

Shizuma caught sight of Miyuki waiting by the gates and gently guided Nagisa towards the gates. Nagisa had been quiet most of the way back, her left thumb absentmindedly twisting the platinum ring on her ring finger while her right hand laced with Shizuma's left. She contemplated asking what her love was thinking so hard about but decided to give Nagisa some space.

"I'm sorry about this morning…"

Nagisa mumbled out of the blue, her face turning a brilliant shade of red as she looked away from Shizuma's gaze.

"Don't worry about it. I imagined it must have been a shock to wake up seeing your lover's thighs covered with blood."

Shizuma deadpanned, unable to refrain from teasing the younger woman.

"Of course it was! I thought I hurt you from all the…activity from the day before."

Nagisa nearly yelled, missing the teasing tone completely. She had been very afraid that she had indeed hurt Shizuma due to her uncontrollable desires. Though it was not really her fault that Shizuma was literally drop dead gorgeous. Shizuma's features softened slightly as she stopped to face Nagisa.

"Don't worry about it alright? It just shows that we have a lot more in common though this time round it may have just been coincidental."

Nagisa looked up at Shizuma, puzzled.

"Having periods at the same time is a good thing?"

"Sure it is. It means that we have more time to do things which should not be mentioned in public."

Shizuma grinned wickedly, the sexual innuendo evident in her tone as images which do not included articles of clothing flooded her mind. Nagisa who was usually dull in perception actually caught on to the sexual innuendo and blushed furiously.

"Stop it, Shizuma. Other people might hear us…"

She whined as they neared the waiting Miyuki and Tamao.

"We already heard enough last night, thank you both very much."

Miyuki interjected coolly as Tamao avoided Shizuma and Nagisa's eyes. They had caught sight of the bruise on Shizuma's neck. Knowing fully well that it was a hickey from the night before. Nagisa turned a deeper scarlet at the subtle comment. Shizuma merely brushed off the comment with a light chuckle.

"I apologize for that. Well, you won't have to bear with us anymore now that we have graduated…"

Solemn silence ensured as the clocked ticked a little closer to noon. With a sigh, Miyuki turned to face Tamao, unconsciously brushing invisible dirt off the younger woman's green tie.

"I'll leave Miator in your capable hands then, Tamao-chan."

Miyuki stepped back only to find Tamao hugging her tightly. Surprised, she awkwardly patted Tamao on the back. Shizuma caught the exchange and grinned to herself. She gazed into Nagisa's maroon orbs, the two lovers sharing a sacred moment. Tamao and Miyuki pulled back from the sudden display of emotions to watch the perfect couple. They watched with envy as the lovers exchanged a short kiss which was excruciatingly passionate even to by-standers. Undoubtedly, it was still a sight to behold. The passion and the love were so apparent in something as simple as a kiss. Shizuma pulled back from the kiss, already feeling the pain of separation. Digging out an old fashioned, heavy bronze key, she slipped it into Nagisa's left palm, brushing her fingers across the platinum ring.

"I'll be waiting for you at our vacation house. A driver will come get you on Friday night. I'll be waiting for you, my love."

With a soft kiss on Nagisa's forehead, Shizuma spun on her heels.

"I love you, Shizuma."

Nagisa whispered to Shizuma's back. With a small nod, Shizuma strode towards the opened door her driver held opened for her. If she had delayed her departure for another second, she could never bear to leave. Behind her, Nagisa wiped away a tear which had rolled down involuntarily, the distance was unbearable and they were no more than a few meters apart. She had no idea how she was going to have to survive five days without her love. Miyuki took that as her cue to leave and with a last pat on Tamao's shoulder, she took Shizuma's lead and climbed into her waiting limousine. Seconds later, both engines purred to life and roared off away.

Tamao wrapped a comforting arm around Nagisa's shoulders and the two friends stood watching until both vehicles were out of sight.

* * *

Inside the author's mind:

Shizuma: We need more scenes in this chapter! We are the leads here!! Right Nagisa, darling?

Nagisa: looks at her with glazed eyes

smiggers: I'm telling you, you've overdone with the sex. Poor Nagisa needs some rest...

Shizuma: FINE! We won't let you watch then. grabs Nagisa and pulls her into room, slamming the door closed

smiggers: WTF?! You are locking me out of my mind?! HEY! Open up! kicks door

(Yea, its writer's block)

* * *

A/N: Its back to the planning board for me... I'm kinda running out of ideas LOL.

I would like to call another vote!

A) Cut down on the steamy scenes.

B) Turn it UP UP UP!! Let's raze the page down with hot, mind-boggling sex! WOOTS!

C) Leave it as it is.

And those are the options. Do vote or leave a review or both ;)


	12. Loneliness & New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic. If I did, it wouldnt end at just 1 season.

A/N: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I apologize for the wait..its been awhile since I last update what with hectic schedules..

But this should tide you over for awhile..Read, Review and most importantly, ENJOY!

Btw, a big thank you to those who have reviewed! You have no idea how much it means to me )

* * *

Chapter 12: Loneliness & New Beginnings

The last few hours had been spent cleaning up Shizuma's room. The lingering scent of her lover was intoxicating and it reminded her that she would not see the platinum haired beauty for five long days. Trying to keep her mind off negative thoughts, Nagisa had spent the remaining afternoon washing and hanging out the bed sheets to dry as well as doing other mundane chores. Unfortunately, she was often distracted by her thoughts as her eyes fell on seemingly uninteresting objects. Like a balled up sheet of paper hiding behind the wastebasket. She was reminded of a particular evening that Shizuma had balled up a few sheets of waste paper for an impromptu game of "basketball". She could remember Shizuma's tinkling peals of laughter as she fired a paper ball which bounced off the wall, hitting her on the head. The memories scattered around the room were nostalgic. A little past 5 in the evening, Nagisa had pretty much put the room in order and she trudged down the hall for dinner. That evening, dinner was a quiet affair. The Etoiles said grace and the residents sat down, chatting amongst themselves as they tried to ignore the empty seats where the former sixth years sat.

Nagisa had fallen into a routine which involved joining Shizuma in her room as they completed their homework before falling into bed for some playtime and finally allowing sleep to claim them as they lay in each others arms. After spending half an hour picking at her food, Nagisa found herself walking down the familiar hallways towards Shizuma's old room. Halting midway, she shook her head violently and turned back to the room she shared with Tamao. The rest of the night was spent reading a magazine as the hours ticked by slowly until lights out. Darkness shrouded the room, the crickets crooning their song amongst the grass. An owl joined in, hooting indignantly at the lack of prey. Alone in her bed, Nagisa felt the pang of loneliness. Without Shizuma's warm arms wrapping her in an embrace luring her into the peaceful comforts of dream land, Nagisa could not drift to sleep. It had been less than twelve hours since she last parted with her silver hair lover and the pain of separation had started to seep into her heart.

--

Morning dawned bright and early as always. Not a cloud hindering the clear blue sky which was greeted by the chirping of birds. Nagisa rolled onto her right and promptly off the bed. Sitting up dazed, she looked around the room. It took her all of three seconds to realize that she was back in her room and not in Shizuma's. The difference in furniture arrangements had caused her to roll towards the wrong side of the bed. With a sigh, she picked herself up only to catch Tamao looking at her worriedly.

"I'm alright, fell off that's all."

Nagisa replied gruffly as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Nagisa-chan…if there's anything I can do…please ask…"

An idea occurred to Nagisa just then and she brightened up.

"Anything at all? Great, Tamao-chan, I'd like to have Shizuma's room…do you think…"

She was cut off abruptly by Tamao who waved her hand impatiently.

"I'm not supposed to divulge this just yet, but you remember we drew lots for our new rooms?"

Nagisa nodded, anxious to hear the rest.

"Well, you already got Shizuma-sama's room. But the official room change can only be done on Wednesday."

Nagisa heaved a sigh of relief. Shizuma's room held a lot of their memories together, it was important to her. A realization struck her and she hesitated to ask.

"Tamao-chan, are you alright with us not sharing the same room?"

"We will get to be neighbors, so it's not that bad… I'm getting Miyuki-san's room for my tenure as president."

Nagisa simply nodded. She should have figured it out beforehand. At least this way, she wouldn't be too far away from Tamao. She needed the company of friends when she's apart from Shizuma. Moreover, the past three months had been spent in Shizuma's constant company that she felt guilty for neglecting her best friend.

"Come on, Nagisa-chan. Get dress and let's go get breakfast."

Tamao interrupted her thoughts as she pulled gently on Nagisa's arm. Nagisa was grateful for having Tamao around, she was glad some things never changed.

--

Tsubomi sat in the classroom of Deux class, doodling absently on a piece of paper. It was the first day of spring break, yet classes were still ongoing in order to wrap up the year before the students progress to the next year of study. Her homeroom teacher, being the bore that she is, had been prattling on about the joys of education for the past thirty minutes. She was waving her arms about animatedly and going on and on about "becoming a successful adult can only be done when you have a fulfilling adolescent… blah blah blah". Tsubomi shifted her focus from the front of the classroom to the window where she sat next to. Resting her chin on the palm of her free hand, she took in the refreshing sight of the forest spreading out before her. She squinted a little when she caught sight of the curved roofs of the Strawberry Dorms. How she wished she was back in her soft comfy bed in the peacefulness of her own room. Sighing inwardly, she shifted her gaze back to the courtyard of Spica. Hardly any students were milling about at this hour, majority of the student body were stuck in their respective classrooms with their homeroom teacher. Tsubomi sat up straighter and took a double take when she noticed a wisp of raven hair whipping behind one of the trees planted strategically around the courtyard for their shade. The familiar way those wisps of hair seem to float as the wind carried them reminded her of someone.

"Yaya-chan?"

Tsubomi mumbled under her breath. She chanced a quick glance at her homeroom teacher who was fortunately oblivious to the disinterested students before her. Sitting up straighter in her seat, Tsubomi craned her neck, trying to see past the tree trunk to whoever was leaning against its other side. Long, raven hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, long slim legs and an ample bosom. There was no mistaking those features, it was indeed Yaya. Tsubomi felt her heart beat quickened at the sight of the ravishing dark haired woman who was leaning against the tree trunk, looking off into the distance. She couldn't see clearly from where she was, but she was sure she saw confusion in the raven haired beauty's features.

The bell rang abruptly and was accompanied by the sound of scraping chair legs as the students of class Deux heaved a sigh of relief, glad to finally be rid of their homeroom teacher for a couple of weeks. The homeroom teacher shouted something which sounded vaguely like "enjoy your holidays" before her voice was drowned out by the chitter chatter of the other students in the hallway. Tsubomi pushed her chair back, about to join the rest of her classmates in their escape from school when she noticed what she had doodled on the scrape paper. Blushing furiously, she crumpled it up quickly and tossed the balled up wad of paper into the trashcan, all the while hoping no one had noticed what she had drawn. She hurried out of the classroom and weaved her way among the many students in the hallway, anxious to catch up with Yaya before the raven haired beauty disappeared again.

When she had finally fought her way out of the throng of students, most of whom were saying their farewells to friends as those who do not live on campus left the school for spring break, Tsubomi forced herself to slow down. Why was she hurrying anyway? She could not comprehend her feelings. The mere thought of Yaya being confused or upset made her want to run to the older woman's side and console her. She wanted to hold her, comfort her, to be by her side for all…

"What the hell!"

She had walked straight into someone.

Tsubomi was jolted out of her train of thought when she had collided into someone. She pushed herself off the hard packed dirt and brushed at imaginary specks off her skirt before holding out her hand to the girl she had knocked into. Her eyes traveled up slim legs which never seem to end, upwards till those legs joined. Blushing slightly, she averted her gaze and continued to look up although the only thought on her mind was 'Black!' Ignoring the little voice in the back of her mind which was chanting out the color of the fallen girl's panties over and over again, Tsubomi tried to prevent herself from turning into the shade of a tomato. Her roving eyes finally met those of the girl's and for a good few seconds, Tsubomi stood gaping, her lips curled to form the shape of an "O". Dark, chocolate eyes met amber and Tsubomi found herself looking down at the sprawled figure of Yaya. Wordlessly, she held out a hand to Yaya, helping the grumbling girl to her feet.

"Don't you look where you are going?"

Yaya grumbled whilst dusting off her skirt. For once, the usually quick witted Tsubomi was silent. Her sharp mind unable to form any coherent thoughts now that she was in Yaya's presence. Her heart beat had quickened considerably and her breath had caught in her throat.

Yaya herself was too lost in her own thoughts to notice Tsubomi's strange behavior and the two Spicans made their way back to the dorms in relative silence. The wind blew gently around them, stirring up the fallen cherry blossoms. Tsubomi hesitated beneath the shower of cherry blossoms, forcing Yaya to pause just a few steps ahead. Yaya raised a quizzical eyebrow as she turned back to face a very determine looking Tsubomi. Jaw set and amber eyes blazing, Tsubomi looked directly into Yaya's dark eyes.

"Can't we try it out? You know, give it a shot?"

Tsubomi rushed the words. Afraid that if she hesitated any longer, she would lose the courage to voice her inner most thought and desire. A moment of silence passed as Yaya pondered the question. As the seconds ticked by, Tsubomi became increasingly nervous. She was about to blurt out a hasty apology and withdraw her statement when Yaya broke into a huge grin. Silently, Yaya stretched out her left hand to Tsubomi who looked up in confusion. Tsubomi took the proffered hand hesitantly which elicited a soft smile from Yaya.

"Shall we go, Tsubomi?"

Tsubomi nodded, bewildered. Her features were replaced with a delighted grin when Yaya interlaced their fingers. The two girls walked off towards the dorms hand in hand, the pinkish white petals fluttering around them in a shower of cherry blossoms.

--

The days went by in a blink of an eye. But for Nagisa, time seemed to crawl as each minute without being in Shizuma's arms ticked past, second by agonizing second. It was a beautiful Thursday morning that Nagisa had awoken to, the birds chirping merrily amongst the branches as they welcomed the brilliant rays of the sun. Nagisa was all alone in her new bed. The very same one that she had shared with Shizuma for the past three months. Wednesday had gone by in a flurry of hastily packed clothes as she moved into her new room where she had awakened to beneath the sheets. Cold and extremely lonely. Her thoughts like always drifted to Shizuma. What has her platinum hair lover been up to the past few days?

--

Miles away, Shizuma strolled along the streets of downtown, keeping her eyes peeled for a specific store. Immediately spotting the store she was searching for upon turning the corner, she quickened her pace, anxious to make her purchase. Thirty minutes later, Shizuma stepped out from the store, bowing to the owner who handed her a small red bag containing her purchase. She had spent the past thirty minutes filling out application after application before browsing the wide variety of products. It only took her mere seconds to spot what she wanted and the deal was closed soon after. Smiling happily and swinging her purchase slightly, Shizuma hurried back from the direction she had come from.

--

"Hurry up already. We're about to be late."

Kaname grumbled as she sat on the edge of the bed, watching her honey colored hair girlfriend hastily pull out one outfit after the other, unable to decide. Momomi shot her a glare as she looked at Kaname's reflection in the mirror while holding an outfit to her chest.

"If you would help, we'd have long been on our way."

Momomi snapped as she tossed the outfit she was holding against her chest into the nearly full suitcase by her feet.

"What does it matter what you wear? You'd look beautiful anyway."

Kaname replied, turning away from Momomi's piercing glare which had immediately softened upon those words. These little remarks which were so unusual for the always cold Kaname to voice had been getting more frequent. Momomi was thrilled that her usually cold lover is actually capable of showing affection even if it's just a little at a time. Which girl wouldn't want their lover to whisper sweet nothings into their ears or remark that they are beautiful? Behind her, Kaname was blushing slightly; her cheeks tinted a rosy hue as she kept her eyes affixed at a random spot on the far wall. Kaname wasn't used to little displays of affection after all. Momomi snapped the suitcase with a loud 'click', catching Kaname's attention. Slipping an arm around the dark haired woman's waist, Momomi gave her a loving squeeze.

"Thank you, Kaname…"

Kaname stood up abruptly, pulling Momomi up with her.

"Let's go to Paris then."

Grinning broadly, she picked up the large suitcase sitting by the closet easily and with the other hand, grasped Momomi's right hand. The two women exited their room, locking the door behind them before hurrying to the awaiting car by the dormitory entrance.

--

Slim fingers with pale white skin flipped opened a silver, metallic phone and keyed in a well memorized number. The phone was lifted to its user's ear, casting long shadows in the dark room illuminated by strong rays of light from the moon. A cloud drifted pass, slightly obscuring the brilliant orb in the dark night sky, causing the shadows to stretch longer. On the other end of the line, a shrill ringing tone echoed through. After a couple of rings, a sleepy voice mumbled a vague 'Hello?'

--

Nagisa rolled over onto her side, fumbling around on the desk behind the headboard for her phone which was screaming for attention. Finally finding the offending cell phone, she snapped it opened, blearily opening her eyes to glance at the digital clock.

"Hello?"

She contemplated saying something rude but settled for a vague greeting instead. On the other end, she could hear a quick breath being drawn.

"Nagisa…"

A familiar voice purred across the line. A familiar warmth spread through her chest and Nagisa sat up in bed. She could hardly contain her squeal in delight, excited at hearing her lover's voice again.

"Shizuma! I've missed you! Where have you been? What have you been up to?"

Nagisa rambled on and on, hardly giving Shizuma any time to answer her questions. A tinkling laughter rang melodiously into her ear which had her cell phone pressed against it. It had only been four days and she already missed that laughter.

"I've missed you too, Nagisa. I've finally figured out how to use this blasted phone. This way, we would just be a phone call away…"

"Wait, you got yourself a cell phone?! But you hated cell phones…"

"If it brings me a little closer to my Nagisa, I wouldn't mind being easily tracked down by others."

"It's already 3AM, Shizuma…what are you still doing up…"

"I just wanted to remind you about our plans for this evening. A driver will pick you up at 5PM. Bring enough clothes for at least a week."

"A week? But why? I don't have permission to leave the dorms for a week…"

Nagisa trailed off, dejected at having to give up the prospect of staying with Shizuma for a whole week.

"Don't worry about the minor details. I'll see you tonight. For now, go back to sleep, I wouldn't want my beautiful Nagisa giving a panda a run for its money. I love you."

The line clicked off before Nagisa could reply. Slightly disappointed at not being able to remind Shizuma how much she loves her, Nagisa say back on the bed, seeking solace in the thought that she would soon see the platinum beauty. Drifting off to sleep, a contented smile spread across the red-head's face as her dreams transported her to a place where she lay in Shizuma's loving embrace.

--

Shizuma hung up, grinning broadly. She could hardly wait until evening to see her beloved again. Hastening to pull on a robe, she padded down the darkened hallway, cautiously avoiding the darker shadows of the furniture as she made her way towards the kitchen. She had a surprise for her Nagisa.

--

Amane drew a deep breath and clutched the small hand in hers tightly. Looking up, her ruby eyes took in the white building with its maroon tiled roof. Next to her, Hikari gave her pale and clammy hand a reassuring squeeze. They had been standing before the low iron gates for the past five minutes while Amane gathered her courage. The fearless and courageous Spican Prince could actually be afraid of entering an inconspicuous house.

'Kaname would probably split her sides laughing if she ever saw this.'

Amane thought dryly.

Just as she was about to turn away and tell Hikari that she was not ready and needed more time, the front door opened slowly.

'Oh crap. Now it's too late to make a run for it.'

Cringing inwardly, Amane squared her shoulders as her eyes met familiar turquoise orbs.

* * *

A/N: Hur hur! I just realized this is the only chapter I have written which doesnt have s3x in it -.-

Well..its essentially only a filler.. Sifting through all my 'blueprints' and plans.. I will update soon! I promise!


	13. First Date part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic or any of its characters. However, I do own the other fictious characters necessary to make this fanfic work.

A/N: Hello! Firstly, I would like to apologize for being MIA for a good *gasp* 6 months! My sincere apologies to my dear readers. I'm back for now...at least for as long as my muse would be staying. Things have been crazy in the real world. I so wish there's an SP alternate universe. Life would be so much simpler. Enough of my ramblings. Read, Enjoy and lastly, REVIEW! Reviews keep me going...

* * *

Chapter 13: First Date-Part 1

The incessant humming of the twin engines effectively drowned out any other sound. The shuttered door of the tiny toilet cubicle pulled shut, the lock flagging a red sign with the small print spelling out "Occupied". With the continuous drone of the engines, nothing could be heard from inside the tiny cubicle. Beside the locked door and the constant flickering of shadows sneaking out from beneath the tiny gap of the door, there was no other indication that anyone was in the toilet cubicle. An air stewardess in her black jacket and skirt with a matching white collared blouse pushed a meal cart along the aisle, ensuring that the windows are closed and that passengers are comfortable. An service light blinked on and the stewardess hastened towards it before the continuous soft beeping awakens other passengers. Stopping beside an elderly French couple, she stepped on the foot brake of the meal cart before leaning over to turn off the service light. With a gentle smile, she politely enquired how she may be of assistance, whispering in the dark cabin. Minutes later, she was on her way again. The elderly couple needed no more than a nightcap. She moved on, parting navy blue drapes to enter the first class cabin. The heavy drapes fell back into place behind her, obscuring the business class cabin and effectively blocking the curious eyes of the elderly French couple with their gin and tonics. Stopping to empty the rubbish bin compartment of her cart, she caught sight of moving shadows creeping from beneath the toilet cubicle door. Untroubled, she moved on leaving the cramped passage between cabins and headed towards the pilot cabin.

---

Two bodies pressed together in the cramped toilet cubicle. Momomi wrapped her bare arms tightly around Kaname's neck, pressing her body against the toned one of her jet black hair lover. Tilting her head back, she pressed Kaname's head against her neck, silently imploring the latter to continue what she was doing. Slipping her right hand behind Momomi's left knee, Kaname hoisted her brunette lover up onto the narrow sink, bracing the brunette against abdomen. She could feel the fire raging deep in Momomi in this position. Momomi gasped in surprise as she felt Kaname's taut abdomen pressing against her center. The teasing was too much to bear. Alternating between kissing and suckling gently, Kaname could feel a moan building up in Momomi's chest. The slight vibration could be felt from the brief contact Kaname's lips had against her neck. With her tongue, the tennis champion traced Momomi's budging jugular vein, leaving warm wet trails running parallel along the skin stretched thin against the vein. Momomi's pupils dilated as she gave in to the sensations. Her left hand ran through Kaname's hair, fingers drawing the silky strands into a fist at the onslaught of Kaname's lips. With her right hand supporting Momomi's head, her left trailed south, brushing across deep recesses as it slipped between the valley created by Momomi's breasts. The hand never stopping to enjoy the feel of those beautiful globes as it continued down, pressing into the indention of her brunette lover's navel. As her fingertips brushed against slightly coarse hair, Kaname pulled back slightly, allowing the back of her hand to stroke the creamy smooth skin of Momomi's inner thighs. Her dark eyes slightly hooded as Kaname leaned forward, lips slightly parted. Pulling back her thin lips, pearly white teeth were exposed as she lowered them to Momomi's neck. Kaname bit down at the skin just above the brunette's collarbone. At the same time, the fingers of her left hand plunged deep into Momomi's core, fingers wriggling slightly as Kaname pushed deeper. Slightly above her, Kaname heard Momomi gasped loudly in surprise. Pain flitted across her face to be replaced quickly with pleasure as Momomi caught up with Kaname's actions. Pinpricks of blood lined the impression Kaname's teeth made in Momomi's skin. Licking the superficial wound softly, Kaname relished the coppery taste of blood and the slightly salty taste of Momomi's light sweat. The combination almost sweet in a morbid sense. Sucking hard enough to aid in bruising, Kaname smiled in satisfaction at the fast appearing bruise. The fingers of her left hand buried within the warm folds of Momomi stopped moving to allow the honey colored hair brunette to adjust to the intrusion before pulling out swiftly. Placing a gentle kiss against the now prominent bruise, Kaname pulled back to stare lovingly into Momomi's brown eyes.

"Now, everyone will know you are mine."

Kaname whispered.

Her dark eyes clouded with emotions as she took in Momomi's face. Momomi threaded her fingers through Kaname's short hair once more, pulling the dark hair tennis champion in for a chaste kiss. This was enough. Being wanted by Kaname beyond the physical needs. For now, this was enough for Momomi. Their lips broke apart and Momomi pulled Kaname towards her, embracing the taller woman from their awkward position. Chin resting against Kaname's left shoulder, Momomi's lips found Kaname's left ear and she whispered the words of devotion.

"I love you, Kaname."

Toned arms slipped around her waist and pulled her tight against a warm body. Kaname nuzzled the brunette's neck gently before placing a soft kiss on a bare shoulder. Momomi sighed contentedly. This was enough.

"I love you too, Momomi. Promise me you will stay by my side."

Kaname murmured into Momomi's ear, catching the brunette off guard. Pulling away from Kaname, Momomi was slightly disappointed at the lost of warmth, yet there were more pressing matters. Surprise was replaced by uncertainty as she searched Kaname's face. The same cold eyes were now blazing with something she has never seen before. A fire was ignited in those deep dark eyes. Those thin lips that she so love the feel of were not pulled into a mocking sneer but were now instead curved gently into a smile. The cold, emotionless Kaname never failed to draw her in. But the gentle, smiling Kaname was simply alluring. Using the fingers of her right hand, Momomi traced the gentle smile still etched on Kaname's face, following the almost invisible cardinal line that framed pale lips. Blinking back tears, Momomi smiled down lovingly at her dark hair lover, flinging her arms once more around the tennis champion and now Spica's Student Council President's neck. Hugging her close, Momomi whispered in between sobs as tears of happiness rolled unchecked down her face.

"Never thought you would say that, Kaname… Yes, I promise. You are worth the wait…"

Kaname pressed her lips against the smooth skin of Momomi's shoulder. Trailing butterfly kisses along her collarbone before kissing Momomi sweetly on the lips. Kisses which used to be so aggressive have lost their edge to sweet, gentle touches of lips against skin. Each kiss was an unspoken promise of devotion and adoration. Momomi returned the chaste kiss with fervor, pressing herself against Kaname who pushed back eagerly. The movement brought Momomi's curvy buttocks within range of the automatic tap sensor. Cold water gushed out causing Momomi to yelp in surprise as the water made contact against her skin. The two Spican women burst into laughter, giggling uncontrollably before gazing into each other's eyes.

---

The sun streamed in through the partially parted curtains accompanied by the chirping of birds as they welcomed a new morning. The curtains billowing gently as a cool breeze swept its way into the room, throwing blinding rays of sunlight onto a mound on the bed. Bed sheets rustled as the mound shifted slightly, the figure beneath curling up tighter into a ball. The room went still, silent apart from the occasional rustle of fabric and the faint morning song of the birds residing in the forest overlooked by the curtain clad windows. Everything was silent, before an outrageously loud ringing erupted from a tiny yellow plastic object. The ringing effectively drowning out an exasperated groan as a pale hand stretch out from beneath the warmth of the comforter and fumbled about the desk searching for the source of the noise. The cool morning air causing goose bumps to rise on the outstretched arm before it finally found what it sought. The little black tab on the pale yellow alarm clock was slammed down unceremoniously, cutting it off in mid ring. Silence blanketed the room once again, seemingly a little more peaceful without the obscene noise. The figure beneath the blankets snuggled deeper into the warm sheets, still unwilling to leave the comfort of the bed despite being rudely awakened by the alarm clock.

Hardly making a sound, the wooden door swung silently on its well-oiled hinges. Pink flurry slipper clad feet padded soundlessly into the room, shutting the door gently as the intruder tried not to awake the occupant of the room. The room, like always was in a complete state of disarray. Books lay opened on the carpeted floor, papers were haphazardly shuffled together with an un-capped pen acting as a paperweight. Amber eyes cast a disapproving glance around the room, taking in all of its ingloriously untidy state. Slipper-clad feet slapped soundlessly against the dark carpet, taking care to avoid stepping on any of the objects which laid in their way. The intruder moved closer to the bed with its still sound asleep occupant. Sitting down slowly on the edge of the mattress, the intruder gently pulled back the covers. Jet black hair fanned out on the pillow, framing the pale face of Yaya as the Spican slept on, unaware of someone else in the same room. The intruder reached out a small hand and brushed back a few strands of hair which had fallen across Yaya's face. The hand paused slightly, hesitating only for a moment before it caressed the soft inviting cheek. At the touch, Yaya's eyelids fluttered open, blinking rapidly to adjust to the sudden brightness. Dark chocolate eyes flicked around before meeting amber ones. Yaya blinked once more before allowing her heavy eyelids to droop closed as she snuggled deeper into the comfort of her warm bed. The intruder sighed at the lack of acknowledgment from the dark haired girl. Leaning forward, pink hair cascaded down like a curtain shielding the intruder's face as she kissed Yaya gently on the cheek. Pulling back abruptly, a dark red flush crept up Tsubomi's cheeks and she turned her back to face Yaya who had opened her eyes once more, surprised at the sudden display of intimacy. Yaya grinned cheekily before wrapping her arms around Tsubomi's abdomen and pulling the younger girl onto the bed and against her body. The flush on Tsubomi's cheeks deepened when she felt the press of Yaya's soft bosom against her back.

'_They are much softer than they look…'_

Tsubomi mentally slapped herself for the lewd thought. It wasn't the first time that Yaya had hugged her from behind. The dark hair senior had a habit of jumping her from the back during choir breaks. Yet, she had never paid so much attention to the intimate contact between their bodies before. She was jolted out of her thoughts when she felt something warm and wet tickling her earlobe. Turning her head slightly, she caught sight of Yaya's tongue flicking against her earlobe.

"Yaya-chan!"

Tsubomi hissed, her voice hardly above a whisper, afraid that the occupants of the neighboring rooms would overhear.

The flicking stopped momentarily, before starting again relentlessly. Tsubomi squirmed, pulling her head away from Yaya and her seductive tactics. Her squirming only made Yaya tightened her hold. Tsubomi was acutely aware of Yaya's soft breasts pressed tightly against her back. The intimacy causing warmth to spread through her body. A strange fire ignited in her belly, accompanied by an aching need.

'_But a need for what?'_

Tsubomi wondered.

She did not have to wonder for long. Her body reacted on its own as an unsuppressed moan left her partially parted lips. Behind her, Yaya grinned devilishly upon hearing the soft moan which had escaped from Tsubomi. Pulling back, Yaya sat up; the sheets falling around her as she scooted back to lean against the wall. Still lying on her side on the soft mattress, Tsubomi snapped out of her daze, disoriented from the combination of Yaya's warm tongue and the heat emanating from within her.

"Good morning, Tsubomi-chan."

Yaya drawled, amusement twinkling in her dark eyes.

Tsubomi flopped onto her back and glowered at the now grinning Yaya. Opening her mouth to shoot back a retort, she was stopped by the press of Yaya's soft sensual lips against hers.

---

Kaname leaned across the arm rest and shook the brunette gently on the arm. Momomi was fast asleep, her body curled slightly on her right beneath the Egyptian blue blanket. Momomi stirred and her closed eyelids fluttered open. She blinked rapidly to aid her eyes to focus before turning to look up at Kaname.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy-head. We'll be landing in an hour."

Kaname purred in her husky voice. Momomi sat up in the spacious first class seat and stifled a yawn. She felt like she had barely closed her eyes for a second before Kaname woke her up. Her muscles were still aching from their little adventure in the tiny toilet cubicle. There was nothing prestigious about the mile high club if the result was lactic acid buildup from space constraints. Sleepily, she crawled over Kaname, stopping briefly to peck Kaname on the cheek before padding off to wash up. Pushing the door shut and turning the lock, she turned to survey the tiny cubicle. The toilet itself facing the shuttered door resembled a hole cut into a block of plastic. The whole contraption could be easily mistaken for a storage box were it not for the very obvious toilet seat cover flipped back to rest against the cabin wall. A narrow counter with a wash basin and a mirror above it lined one side of the cubicle, ending off with cabinet stocked with disposable toothbrushes, paper towels and other toiletries. Momomi marveled at how the both of them could even fit into the cramped compartment, let alone make love in it. The memory will forever be etched in her mind. The fingers of her left hand reached up to gingerly touch the bruise on her neck. Giggling slightly at the events that unfolded, Momomi proceeded to wash up, repeatedly catching sight of her grinning reflection.

---

Miles away from the Strawberry Dorms, Amane and Hikari sat at an oak dinning table laid for three. Various clinking emanated from the kitchen just directly across from where Amane sat. By leaning a little to her right, the Spican could catch a glimpse of a chestnut brown haired woman preparing breakfast. Back still turned away from the kitchen entrance, the woman called out in a soft, soothing voice.

"Would tamago kake gohan and miso soup be fine, my dears?"

Amane opened her mouth, uttering a shaky "Hai, arigatou gozaimasu" and mentally slapping herself for her lack of confidence. Apart from the hair color, Hikari and her mother are identical right down to their voices and tones. It was pretty apparent where Hikari got her beauty and grace from. Hikari glanced at the pale Amane beside her, reaching out a small hand to squeeze Amane's slightly callous one reassuringly. Her nervousness dissipated almost immediately at the touch of Hikari's soft hand. It was amazing the kind of effect Hikari had on her. A grateful smile tugged at the corners of her lips as Amane turned to look at Hikari. Silence ensured, the background noise fading away as the two lovers looked into each other eyes. No words needed to be spoken, both could sense what the other was thinking. The seconds ticked by as they lose themselves in each other. It was not until Hikari's mother set down a tray gently on the dining table that, Amane and Hikari were jolted back to reality. Glancing at the two young women holding hands, the gentle smile spread wider and a mischievous glint sparkled in the older woman's turquoise orbs. The delicious smell of eggs wafted from the steaming bowl of rice that was set before Amane who took in a deep breath. She had not realized that all nerves from the morning had left her hungry. She silently willed her stomach not to growl. A steaming bowl of miso soup accompanied the rice, its contents swirling gently as the miso settled at the bottom.

"Domo arigatou gozaimashita, Konohana-san."

Amane thanked Hikari's mother as she sat down across the table.

"You are welcome, Amane-kun. And please call me Yue."

Amane blinked in surprise. She had expected Hikari's mother to be more traditional. Nevertheless, she was glad there was no need to be so formal. It's a good sign, right?

"Yue-san."

Amane smiled as Hikari watched both of them, a satisfied smile spreading across her soft features.

"Itadakimasu"

They chorused in unison before chuckling. The tension around the table dissolved immediately. Amane no longer felt like a stranger, it almost felt like a family reunion.

She felt complete.

---

Clad in tight fitting black jeans, a simple white t-shirt and a black denim jacket with a grey hood, Kaname strode towards the porter waiting by the arrival gates with a luggage trolley neatly stacked with her luggage. Taking over the handles of the trolley, Kaname slipped a 10 Euro note into the gloved palm of the porter before wheeling the trolley towards a waiting Momomi. In a beige skirt which ended above the knee and black stocking clad legs in knee high black leather boots, Momomi wore a white hoodie beneath a black denim jacket with a black and red checkered scarf concealing the love bite on her neck. Momomi had no lack of female suitors back on Astraea Hill and here in the Charles de Gaulle International Airport; she was attracting a lot of attention from both men and women alike. Her face broke into a smile as she watched Kaname sauntering towards her, the athletic Spican Council President moving agilely like a panther through the crowd. Flipping her honey tresses over her shoulder, Momomi stepped away from the pillar she was leaning against and moved to meet Kaname mid way. Slipping her left arm around Kaname's right, Momomi rest her head against Kaname's arm. Eyes of the many interested men and women looked away, disappointment apparent on their faces. Together, the two women walked through the automated glass doors and to a waiting car.

---

That evening, a black Mercedes with tinted windows very much alike the one Shizuma had left the Strawberry dorms in, cruised into the driveway of the Dorms, gliding to a halt before Nagisa as she stood waiting beneath the porch with Tamao. A male chauffeur, dressed smartly in a black business suit complete with matching shirt, tie and cuff links stepped out from the driver's side and hastened towards Nagisa. Oh, the irony, he was probably one of the very few men who had ever set foot into the all female environment of the campus. Motioning silently to the small overnight bag that Nagisa was holding in her hands, he reached out and took it from the red-head, taking care not to touch her. A fleeting thought occurring to him as he wondered how badly the girl would freak out should he touch her by accident. Better be cautious, no point risking his job especially when his boss is the scariest and coldest among the Hanazono family. He shuddered inwardly at the thought of a very furious Hanazono Shizuma. With the overnight bag in his hands, he stepped back immediately and opened the rear passenger door, inclining his head slightly whilst standing at attention, waiting for Nagisa to climb in. Nagisa gave Tamao a goodbye hug before stepping off the curb and sliding onto the black leather of the rear seat. The chauffeur shut the door with a muffled click and hurried to load the overnight bag into the boot. Hurrying back to the driver's side, he looked up at Tamao and inclined his head slightly, before climbing into the vehicle. The engine purred, eager to get started on its journey as the chauffeur stepped onto the accelerator and guided the car towards the gates. Tamao stood by the driveway, waving cheerfully at the retreating vehicle until it was out of sight.

'_I'm going to miss you, Nagisa-chan.'_

---

With the orange light glinting off the surface of the shiny black Mercedes, the powerful vehicle cruised through the gates leading into the driveway of the Hanazono summer house. The high iron wrought gates swung shut automatically, its well-oiled hinges making no noise at all save for the click as the gate locked behind them. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom. The gentle breeze carrying the pink flowers, swirling round and round in a dance of petals. It was a mesmerizing sight indeed, with the beautiful pink petals floating on the wind as the car cruised down the length of the driveway. It was almost as if the cherry blossoms were welcoming her home.

"I'm home..."

Nagisa murmured softly to herself as her eyes followed the movements of the flowers, entranced.

The car pulled up beneath the porch, the chauffeur once again hurrying out from his seat and hastening to open the rear passenger door for Nagisa. As Nagisa stood marveling at the majestic building with its old heavy oak door and its 1900s architecture, the driver hurried back to her with her overnight bag in his gloved hand. He silently presented it to her before inclining his head and hurrying back behind the wheel of the vehicle. All too soon, Nagisa was left to stand before the house, alone. She walked forward, anxious to see her beloved, her right hand reaching down her collar to pull out the antique bronze key on its chain around her neck. The dwindling sunlight glinted off the platinum band on Nagisa's left hand as she slides the key into the lock. With a soft click, the heavy oak door swung open, the blazing orange light throwing a path into the otherwise dark foyer. Nagisa stepped in hesitantly; she could feel Shizuma's presence somewhere in the house.

"Shizuma?"

She called out softly, straining her ears to hear for a reply or the soft plod of footsteps on the carpeted floor.

There was no reply. Nagisa fumbled around the wall for the light switch and flipping it on before shutting the heavy door which closed without so much as a squeak. It was not until she had turned back around before she noticed the trail of blood red rose petals deliberately sprinkled along the carpeted floor, leading the way up the stairs.

"Shizuma? Where are you?"

Nagisa giggled a little before following the petals as they led her to the door of one of the various bedrooms. With a start, she realized that this used to be Kaori's room.

'No. It is my room.'

A little voice from the back of her mind corrected.

Nagisa reached out tentatively and turn the door knob, pushing the door slightly open as she peeked into it. The room was the same as it was before. The windows wide open, as what little was left of the sunlight lit the room dimly. On the wide bed, a beautiful pink yukata patterned with orange flowers lay spread out accompanied with a matching brilliant red obi and plain geta. Nagisa stood standing before the bed, mouth agape are the beautiful garment. Her first thought was she could hardly thank Shizuma enough for the beautiful garment. Her second thought was how was she going to put on the yukata, alone?

"Shizuma! How am I going to put on the yukata on my own?!"

Nagisa wailed.

Her frustrations were short-lived as she found herself in familiar arms. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt the warmth that she had missed so much during the past week. Her head was full of the intoxicating scent of Shizuma. Nagisa turned her body around to face Shizuma and promptly melted against Shizuma's taller frame. Silver hair cascaded forward and Nagisa could feel soft, warm lips pressing against her forehead.

"Shizuma…"

"I've missed you, my love."

The kisses continued, trailing down her cheek, pausing momentarily to peck her nose before continuing downwards. Nagisa could not stand the wait any longer. She wanted the silver hair beauty. She wanted her now. With her small hands, she pulled Shizuma's face towards her and kissed her passionately on the lips. How she missed those full, warm lips which caressed hers gently and the warm tongue probing her lips, prompting them to part before engaging her tongue in a dance of fiery passion. There was no denying the overwhelming desire and longing oozing from both women. Their lips broke apart as both of them pulled away, panting slightly. Shizuma gently brush a few strands of stray hair back from Nagisa's face, tucking them behind her ear before trailing her slender fingers along the redhead's jaw. Her amber eyes roved over Nagisa's face, as if committing the younger woman's features to memory. Her beautiful angel was much more beautiful than her memory had portrayed her to be.

"I've missed you so much, Nagisa."

Shizuma murmured as she bent down to capture Nagisa's lips in a soft and loving kiss. The kiss was no more than a gentle peck on the lips, yet Nagisa could distinctly feel all the love and adoration Shizuma had for her in that simple gesture. When Shizuma pulled away to once more gazed into the maroon orbs of her true love, Nagisa locked her arms around Shizuma's waist, pressing against the voluptuous figure.

"I've missed you more."

Nagisa mumbled into Shizuma's shoulder, only to get an answering chuckle from the platinum haired woman. Small hands slipped beneath Shizuma's fitting cotton long sleeve shirt, sliding up the taut abdomen against the smooth silky skin. Nagisa's lips found the hollow in Shizuma's neck and she kissed it softly, her lips constantly moving, along the collarbone, trailing up the smooth, milky neck and finally along Shizuma's jaw and towards her right ear.

"I want you. So badly…"

Nagisa admitted softly, her hot breath blowing into Shizuma's ear as she spoke.

"You have no idea about badly. But there's somewhere we are going first."

Shizuma reluctantly pulled away from Nagisa's seductive tactics, holding the younger woman at arm's length as she apprised the body that she was so familiar with.

"Perfect."

Shizuma declared before pulling Nagisa's maroon sweater off.

Nagisa's features rearranged themselves from confused to sly. Two can play at that game. The undressing took more time than necessary what with the constant groping and fondling from both parties. A good thirty minutes later, both women stood in their undergarments before each other, arms still wrapped tightly around the other.

"Must we really go...? I would much rather we stayed in…"

Nagisa complained.

"Yes, we must. I have a surprise for you."

At the word 'surprise' Nagisa's face brightened immediately.

'She's so easy to please.'

Shizuma thought fleetingly, untangling herself from Nagisa's arms.

Picking up the yukata spread out on the bed, Shizuma held it open for Nagisa to slip her arms into. Nagisa stepped towards Shizuma, still marveling at the beautiful garment and the gorgeous half-naked woman who held it up for her. She hesitated before slipping her arms into the sleeves of the cotton fabric.

"You will be wearing one too?"

She looked hopefully into Shizuma's amber eyes which were blazing with longing.

"Of course."

Shizuma smiled.

The answer satisfied Nagisa and she slipped her arms into the wide sleeves of the yukata, keeping still while Shizuma tied the obi around her slim waist. Nagisa was in a dilemma. She could not decide which would be better. The sight of Shizuma in a yukata would be stunning, yet the sight of Shizuma completely devoid of clothes would be even better. Shaking her head as if it would help push away the lewd thoughts, Nagisa decided that seeing Shizuma naked can wait. A few hours wouldn't hurt right? Moreover, she loves surprises.

"What are you thinking about?"

Shizuma asked from behind her as she tied the obi into a perfect bow.

"Nothing."

Nagisa replied in a singsong voice.

She would never tell Shizuma about that she was just thinking about. The embarrassment would be too much to bear. Shizuma grinned slyly behind her. She had a vague idea what her Nagisa was thinking about. And she will definitely make full use of that knowledge later that night. Turning around abruptly, Shizuma left the room as suddenly as she had entered, leaving a baffled Nagisa staring at her retreating back.

Shizuma was gone for a few seconds which was all it took to enter her room next door and return to Nagisa's side with a yukata draped on her arm. The pattern was similar to the one Nagisa was wearing but in a different color. The maroon cotton fabric would complement Shizuma's platinum hair very well. Shizuma slipped on the soft fabric, pulling the left over the right snugly around herself and holding the yukata closed with one arm while her other held out the two-tone obi to Nagisa. Nagisa, a little disappointed that the silky, milky skin was now covered, took the obi and proceeded to tie the large knot.

---

A black Mercedes with tinted windows turned into the driveway of Ueno Park. People milled about, some dressed casually, others in traditional yukatas. Paper lanterns hung from the lower branches of the cherry blossoms, casting a flickering orange glow over the celebration which has already begun. Families and friends sat beneath the cherry blossoms, chattering and enjoying the spread of food before them. The Yozakura already in full swing. The chauffeur hurried from behind the wheel as soon as he put the vehicle in park, its engine still running as he opened the rear passenger door for the occupants of the car. Passer-bys stopped and stared, stunned by the sight of two women dressed in yukatas as they stepped out of from the dark interior of the vehicle. The exquisite fabric of the yukatas was no where near as beautiful as the two women wearing them. The taller woman took the younger woman's hand and they walked through the crowd which hastened to clear a path for them. As they weaved through the crowd, silence fell over the area as people stopped their chatter midway to gawk. They were nearing the end of the path when they heard a familiar voice calling out.

"Nagisa-san! Nagisa-san!"

Nagisa scanned the crowd, catching sight of a figure with long luscious raven hair waving wildly.

Nagisa waved back at Yaya, smiling a little when she noticed Tsubomi with her arms wrapped around Yaya.

"About time they got together."

Shizuma murmured, amused at the sight of the two young Spicans.

Nagisa only nodded in reply. She was glad Tsubomi had managed to get Yaya out of the dumps. Perhaps once the new semester starts, they can go back to having their midnight tea parties again. Shizuma and Nagisa continued on their way, their geta clack clacking as they walked towards their destination.

---

"They look ravishing don't they…"

Tsubomi murmured in awe she watched the retreating figures of the two yukata clad women.

"Yea. But I'm sure Tsubomi-chan would look even more beautiful than them."

Yaya drawled, her eyes casting appreciative glances at Tsubomi who was nestled in her arms.

The younger girl blushed a brilliant scarlet, turning her head away slightly to hide her embarrassment. Her eyes glazing a little as she imagined herself clad in a light floral pink yukata.

'_Yaya would look stunning in a pale yellow yukata.'_

Tsubomi allowed her eyes to roam freely over Yaya's voluptuous figure as the latter popped a ripe strawberry into her mouth.

Tsubomi watched as those sensual lips puckered slightly as Yaya chewed. Her lips slightly paler than the brilliant shade of red of the strawberry. Those lips spread in a delighted grin and the tip of a tongue slipped out between them to lick the remaining sweetness of the strawberry off. Tsubomi's breath caught as she envisioned those lips pressed against her own. She vividly recalled the events of the morning. How she longed to feel those lips again.

'_What have you done to me, Yaya. You have made me want you more than anything else. I desire for your touch, for the feel of your lips, for everything that's you…' _

Yaya selected a strawberry from the small bowl placed next to several empty plates laid out on the picnic mat. With a devious grin, she turned to Tsubomi as she held the ripe fruit between her pearly white teeth. She looked at the younger girl expectantly, edging closer with the fruit in her mouth. Tsubomi hesitated for a fraction of a second, before leaning forward to take a bite of the delicious fruit and taking the opportunity to press her lips against Yaya's. The sweetness of the fruit cannot be compared to the sweet taste of Yaya's lips, neither can it be compared to the smooth texture of Yaya's tongue. The kiss started from a playful one and developed to a toe-curling passionate kiss. So much so that passer-bys stopped to stare mouth agape at the public display of affection between the two women. All too soon, Yaya pulled away from Tsubomi's warm lips, murmuring softly in the younger woman's ear.

"Let's get out of here."

Tsubomi sat back reluctantly, feeling the chilly evening breeze now that she was no longer in Yaya's warm embrace. Pouting slightly, she nodded before hastily proceeding to stack the empty containers neatly. Yaya grinned deviously when she noticed the slight pout. Leaning towards Tsubomi, she flicked her tongue on the distracted Spican's ear before whispering once more.

"I will make the wait worth it."

She purred softly, causing a hot flush to creep up Tsubomi's neck.

---

"Here we are."

Shizuma announced as the small dirt path ended at the base of a large cherry blossom tree. Small paper lanterns on overhanging branched threw a pale yellow cast over the large picnic mat spread out beneath the tree. Nagisa took in the picture perfect view of the winding lake that the hill they were standing on overlooked.

"Wow…"

Chuckling softly, Shizuma gently pulled the stunned woman towards the spread laid out on the picnic mat.

"We have all night to enjoy the view. Although I would rather look at something else."

Shizuma smiled suggestively as she cast her eyes once more over Nagisa's yukata clad frame.

"You look so beautiful tonight, Nagisa…"

"Are you implying that I'm not beautiful on other days, Shi-chan?"

Nagisa pouted, pretending to be hurt though her heart had started pounding harder from the compliment.

"What? No! I meant you look even more beautiful tonight. Ahh…I'm sure you get what I meant…"

Shizuma slapped her palm to her head, slightly flustered at the misunderstanding.

That motion sent Nagisa into a laughing fit. Who would have thought the always proper and collected Shizuma would do something like that.

"What are you laughing at?"

Shizuma demanded, before realization struck her.

"You were teasing me weren't you?"

She narrowed her amber eyes at the still chortling Nagisa.

"Well…Shizuma-sama has always been so proper and collected…I didn't think you would do something like slapping your palm against your forehead…"

"You are going to pay for that you little tease."

'_Uh-oh. Shizuma's serious…' _

"I'll be looking forward to it, Shizuma-sama."

Nagisa teased again, despite knowing what was to come that night.

---

Two hours later.

Nagisa leaned back into Shizuma's embrace. The silver hair woman tightened her arms around the younger red head, bending forward to kiss her lovingly on the forehead. The two women took in the sight spreading out before them. The cherry blossom tree stood alone atop a hill overlooking the winding lake. Cherry trees in full bloom lined the lake, their pinkish white flowers swirling around on the breeze. The song of crickets crooning surrounded them, undisturbed by the presence of the two women. Nagisa sighed contentedly and snuggled deeper into Shizuma's warm embrace.

"It's so beautiful…"

Nagisa sighed once more. She distinctly felt Shizuma's soft lips brushing against her forehead, the slightest touch sending significant electrical currents up and down her spine. She can never tire of the sensations each time Shizuma touches her.

"Do you like your surprise?"

"Yes…Thank you, Shizuma…This is the perfect date…"

Nagisa leaned her head back to capture Shizuma's straying lips in a soft and gentle kiss.

Muffled popping sounds interrupted the chorus of crickets as a myriad of colored sparks shot towards the dark night sky, leaving behind them a trail of fading scattered light. More muffled popping ensured, as fireworks illuminated the sky, each one larger than the one before. Nagisa watched in awe, the fireworks throwing light across her features. The fireworks were a perfect way to end a wonderful evening with her beloved.

"Thank you, Shizuma."

Nagisa half-turned her body to face the silver hair beauty and stroke a warm cheek with her left hand. Shizuma tilted her head slightly to press into the caressing palm.

"I promised you fireworks, after all. Do you still remember…?"

Nagisa pressed her left index finger to those soft sensual lips, pausing Shizuma mid sentence.

Of course she would remember. The night they had their first kiss, last summer and also the night the both of them were almost torn apart.

"Let's go home, Shizuma."

Shizuma blinked in surprise at the request but nonetheless, agreed. Standing up gracefully, she straightened out her yukata before extending a hand to Nagisa who took the proffered hand gratefully. Nagisa knew fully well that with her clumsy nature, she would never be able to stand without creasing her yukata.

"Erm…what about the containers?"

Nagisa gestured at the containers spread out on the mat, a woven basket sitting at the edge.

"Someone will collect them. For now, let's head home shall we?"

Once again, Shizuma offered her right hand to her beautiful maiden who took it without hesitation. Together, they strolled back the way they had arrived, on the well hidden dirt path and through the trees. Their chauffeur was already standing by the same black Mercedes when they arrived at the gate. Around them, the crowd swarmed around commenting about the excellent display of fireworks as they left the park. As Nagisa slide across the inviting leather of the rear passenger seat, one of the park rangers hastened towards Shizuma. The park ranger bowed politely before offering a small box to the silver hair beauty.

"We thank you for your support Hanazono-sama. Without your contribution, this year's Yozakura would not have been such a great success."

The park ranger bowed deeply again.

"You are welcome. I hope you enjoyed the fireworks as much as my partner and I did."

Shizuma offered a polite smile before accepting the gift and climbing into the vehicle.

The park ranger stood back as the Mercedes pulled swiftly out of driveway.

In the backseat of the gently accelerating car, Nagisa turned to regard the platinum hair woman with suspicious eyes.

"You organized the fireworks display?"

Shizuma only smiled mysteriously in response.

"Perhaps."

Nagisa smiled fondly in response.

Sliding across the soft leather interior, she slipped her right arm beneath Shizuma's left and cuddled against the older woman. Laying her head against Shizuma's shoulder, she shut her eyes gently.

"Thank you, Shizuma. It was a beautiful evening."

"Was? There's more to come, my love."

"More?"

Nagisa sat bolt upright, turning to meet Shizuma's eyes in curiosity. The platinum hair woman smiled once more, lips pursed as she pulled Nagisa back against her.

"As much as I'd love to stare into your beautiful eyes, get some shut eye for now. The night has only just begun."

Shizuma purred softly into the red head's ear, eliciting a rosy blush.

Heavy lids drooped down and soon enough, the beautiful maroon orbs were hidden behind closed lids. Shizuma smiled lovingly at the adorable sight. Nagisa had the cutest sleeping face. Soft lashes lining closed eyelids, her mouth slightly opened with those inviting lush lips.

Shizuma felt herself falling in love all over again.

---

Kyosuke Shige's family has been serving the Hanazono family for decades. Some would say that he is extremely lucky to be employed by the affluent Hanazono family. However, this was not a future he wanted. He never wanted to be stuck as a lowly servant in the Hanazono household.

Looking away in disgust at the couple in the back seat of the Hanazono car, the chauffeur sighed internally and inched the accelerator pedal a little lower. The faster he drives, the sooner he would be rid of the couple cuddled in the back seat. The rumors were right on after all. The thoroughly spoiled child of the Hanazono family bats for her own team. Flicking his eyes to the rear view mirror, Shige trailed his eyes over the red head woman currently clinging to the Hanazono brat. Reddish tinged hair framed a face with gentle features and long dark lashes.

'_Why couldn't a woman as beautiful as her be normal and have wholesome relationships with a man?'_

He thought bitterly.

Shige was by no means an unattractive man. With his tall, slender frame, he cuts a smart figure in a suit. Women flock to him eagerly, yet their interest were directed elsewhere once they found out about his current employment.

His eyes flicked back to the road ahead before moving to survey Shizuma's reflection.

'_Long platinum hair, piercing amber eyes, silky voice and a great body to boot. The perfect female specimen.' _

'_Yet a rainbow is straighter than she is.'_

With that thought, he steered the big vehicle through the wrought iron gates and towards the mansion.

---

A rhythmic thud echoed through the dim hallway. Although soft, the sound was strangely out of place in the otherwise undisturbed silence of the hotel. A young chamber maid working the nightshift pushed her housekeeping cart down the hallway, wall mounted lights dimmed to allow room occupants a better night's sleep. The 20 year old reached the end of the hallway to face one of the many dark oak doors. Stepping closer to the closed door, she listened intently, one hand cupped against her ear to hear better. With a start, she realized the origin of the odd thudding sounds. Her eyes darted down to the sign hanging on the doorknob.

"Do Not Disturb"

Fidgeting nervously, she contemplated knocking, worried that there might be trouble in the room. Taking in a deep breathe, she raised her right hand, fingers clenching into a small fist as she prepared to knock. Her fingers uncurled almost immediately as that same hand flew to her mouth to stifle a gasp milliseconds after a throaty moan floated through the tiny gap between the solid oak door and the deep maroon carpeted floor. Putting two and two together, she hastily turned around and fled down the hallway. The well oiled wheels of her housekeeping cart not making even a single squeak in her haste.

---

The heavy curtains effectively blocking out all light from outside. The room's furniture only visible as dark shapes lumped around the room. Two darker figures moved as one in the center of the room.

A curtain of hair cascaded forward to fan out on a pale fluffy pillow. A muffled voice muttered further down.

"I can't see a thing here."

"Stop talking down there!"

Another voice hissed back in the darkness.

A soft click.

Muted light flickered to life, casting long shadows around the room. Heavy curtains in a deep red hung at the furthest end of the room across from an oak door. A small sitting area with two plushy armchairs and a low table overlooked the view currently hidden by the closed curtains. A 42" flat screen plasma television sat on its stand flanked by state of the art speakers. A well stocked glass display with the latest movies completed the set. Burgundy colored carpet covered the entire room, complementing the brass fittings on the wall lamps with their beige shades. A door adjacent to the front door stood ajar, leading off into a spacious bathroom. A trail of clothing led towards the king sized bed the matching maroon covers with gold embroidery flung back haphazardly. Tsubomi knelt in the center of the bed, her elbows bend to help support her weight as she pressed her face into a pillow. The russet pillowcase stained darkly in the center when she used the pillow to muffle her moans.

"Ahh…much better…"

A husky voice murmured behind Tsubomi whose hands were clenched into tight fists on the starched white linen.

Tsubomi raised her head to shoot a retort back, only to press her face back into the fluffy pillow as she squirmed. Her back arched involuntarily and she bit down on the pillow once more. Two minutes later, Tsubomi turned to look back at the raven haired woman behind her. In between gasps, she hissed back.

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full, Yaya-chan."

Not to be outdone, Yaya sat back on her heels, grinning suggestively.

"Well, you can't blame me for vocalizing. You are so beautiful…"

Trailing off, Yaya raised her right hand to stroke one finger along a sensitive region. Tsubomi's eyes glazing over at the sensations which were no doubt overwhelming her senses.

"Besides, you were vocalizing quite a bit too."

Yaya continued, her chocolate brown eyes sparkling in mischief.

Tsubomi turned away, her cheeks reddening further in stark contrast to the pearly white linen sheets.

---

"Thank you for your hard work, Kyosuke-kun. You may leave now."

Shizuma nodded once at the chauffeur as she climbed out of the big vehicle.

Mutely, Shige bowed politely before pushing the door shut with a soft click. Hurrying back to the driver's seat, he chanced one last glance at the sleepy red head currently pressed against Shizuma's taller frame for support as the climbed the few steps to the main door. The glance had not gone unnoticed. Neither did the look in Shige's eyes.

* * *

A/N: This is the first part of the chapter. I promise I will not leave you all hanging on a cliffhanger.. I'm not too good with drama or angst..so bear with me ya?

More importantly, Review!


	14. First Date part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic or its characters. Duh.

A/N: Well...here it is. The second part is finally done! You know the drill. Read and review. But more importantly, ENJOY! Oh, lots of smex here..

Cheers! And wishing all of you (Yes, you.) a Merry Christmas!

* * *

Chapter 14: First Date-Part 2

Shizuma listened intently for the tell-tale purr of the engine as the big Mercedes pulled away until the crunching of gravel faded out of earshot before pushing the heavy oak door open. By her side, Nagisa clung on her left arm, mumbling something incoherently as she guided the still sleepy red head into the sprawling mansion. At the foot of the stairs, Shizuma hesitated, contemplating her next action. Smiling brightly, she scooped the red head into her arms, causing Nagisa to snap out of her stupor as her feet left the ground.

"Wha…"

"Hush now… I've got you."

"Shizuma! I can walk on my own!"

Turning to regard those alluring maroon orbs, Shizuma leaned forward to give the red head a soft peck on the forehead.

"Humor me."

Focusing on the task at hand, Shizuma carefully climbed up the marble staircase in an unhurried pace. She did not want to put Nagisa down. Relishing every opportunity to have her red head lover in her arms, Shizuma set off for her bedroom.

Nagisa pressed herself closer against Shizuma's warm body. Midway up the flight of steps, she had slipped her arms around the former-Etoile's neck and was now nuzzling against the smooth silky neck. Shizuma stopped walking and Nagisa looked up in disappointment. She definitely would not mind staying in this position for awhile. Bending slightly, Shizuma turned the knob with her right hand, all the while still keeping the same arm firmly beneath Nagisa's knees. Maneuvering carefully, she slipped into her room and gave the door a slight push with her foot. The door clicked shut, shrouding both women in darkness. Nagisa felt herself being lowered to the floor, bouncing to her feet as she felt her toes brushed against the thick carpet. Fumbling for the light switch, it took her awhile before she found the plastic tab protruding from its socket. The light flickered on and she caught sight of Shizuma standing at the other end of the room, holding up two dresses. In her right hand, a brilliant crimson dress hung on its hangar. The tight bodice of the dress flaring out as it ended mid-thigh. In her left hand, a glossy black dress with an accompanying choker. Holding out the red dress, Shizuma waited patiently for Nagisa to cross the room to stand before her.

"Erm…are we going somewhere?"

"Yes. But first, we need to dress for the occasion."

Hesitantly, Nagisa took the proffered dress and laid it carefully on the bed before fumbling blindly behind her as she tried to untie her obi. Shizuma laid out her dress next to Nagisa's on the bed, taking care not to crumple the fabric. Reaching out, she tugged deftly on one end of Nagisa's obi, allowing the silk fabric to fall onto the carpeted floor before untying her own with ease. Shizuma held the yukata open as Nagisa shrugged out of the thick fabric, deliberately positioning her fingers such that they would brush against Nagisa's neck and shoulders eliciting surprised yelps from the younger woman.

"That tickles!"

Nagisa yelped.

Chuckling gently, Shizuma turned around so her back would face the red head.

"I'm sure it would. Now, help me out."

Seeing an opportunity to exact her revenge, Nagisa slipped her arms around the silver hair beauty, allowing her fingers to find their way past the heavy fabric and onto soft, silky skin, applying just enough pressure to tickle. Her exploring fingers glided pass lacy lingerie and up along a deep valley before reaching Shizuma's collarbone. There, Nagisa swiftly grasped the thick fabric of the yukata and pulled it off her lover's body. Draping it across her left arm, she sauntered across the room to the yukata stand, leaving a very disappointed Shizuma staring with longing at her retreating form.

Amber eyes glinting with mischief, the seductive hunter was back on the prowl again, stalking her prey. Moving with almost cat-like agility, she stalked her unassuming prey, padding silently on the soft carpeted floor. Her footsteps not making a single sound or leaving a depression in the thick carpet. Stealthily, she crept forward, her target still unaware of the danger and continued with her task. Standing directly behind Nagisa, Shizuma snaked her arms around the red head hugging her close. Allowing her lips to brush against smooth skin, Shizuma parted her lips to allow her tongue to graze against the red head's neck.

Hot breath tickled her neck and pretty soon, she felt warm lips pressed against her skin. Nagisa suppressed a moan, knowing full well that that was what her seductive lover wanted to hear. Biting on her lower lip, she tried to keep from squirming in Shizuma's embrace as her silver hair lover continued to assault her senses. She distinctly felt Shizuma's warm and wet tongue making its way up her neck. A well timed breeze parted the curtains, throwing them wide open as it fought its way past the thin cotton fabric. A shiver shot up her spine as the cool breeze made contact with the wet trail up her neck causing Nagisa to shudder involuntarily. She felt Shizuma's lips curving into a smile as those same lips left butterfly kisses along her jaw. At the same time, slender fingers glided across her abdomen, trying to feel every single millimeter of her. The fingertips applied pressure, playing some unheard tune using her abdomen as its piano. Nagisa reached back with her right hand to cup Shizuma's cheek, stroking gently as her left hand moved to cover Shizuma's left, pressing it firmly against her abdomen. Tilting her head back, Nagisa deftly caught Shizuma's straying lips in a brief kiss. Pulling back as she felt Shizuma's fingers tracing the exquisite lace along the band of the outrageously expensive lingerie that her silver hair lover had bought for her. Nagisa felt guilty that Shizuma feels it is her obligation to shower the red head with expensive gifts. Given a choice, she would not accept the gifts, let alone wear them. Yet, she knew Shizuma enjoyed seeing her in this specific set of lingerie. She will let it pass this time. Nothing made her happier than to see Shizuma happy. Removing the hand that was pressed against Shizuma's cheek, she captured Shizuma's wandering hand by the wrist, lifting the arm and ducking beneath it. Turning to face a surprised Shizuma, she smiled in satisfaction at her successful maneuver. She had Shizuma trapped with her arms crossed and pulled tight against her chest. A simple yet effective restraint a mental asylum would be proud of though short of a tell-tale straightjacket.

"Gotcha."

Shizuma grinned sheepishly. Beaten at her own game.

"Let's get dressed. I want my surprise."

Shizuma raised an eyebrow, regarding her young lover.

"Just when you got me where you want me, you would rather have your surprise?"

"Well…I love surprises. Besides, we can continue this later when there will not be any interruptions."

Pushing Shizuma back, Nagisa released the silver hair beauty's wrists and pointed at the two dresses laid out on the bed.

---

Hikari pulled her mother into a tight embrace, the two women murmuring promises to meet up again as Amane stood by the door waiting patiently. Yue pulled away first to allow teary eyes to roam across Hikari's face. Releasing Hikari from her embrace, she stepped over to where Amane stood, looking up to regard the taller woman with doting eyes. Pulling a very surprised Amane into a hug, Yue patted the older Etoile on the back.

"Come visit again. Hopefully Ken will be home during your next visit."

Amane nodded wordlessly, patting Yue awkwardly on the back. Hikari moved to stand by Amane, slipping her hand into Amane's as Yue stood back. With a wave goodbye, the Etoile pair stepped across the threshold, turning back to wave once more before the gate rolled close behind them. Hand in hand the two Spican women strolled down the street, enjoying the silence as they were lost in their own thoughts. Squeezing Amane's hand slightly, Hikari waited till Amane was looking at her before speaking softly.

"We should come back more often. Mother likes you."

"She's been really nice. I'd love to see her again, though I really would like to meet your father soon."

Hikari's face fell slightly.

"Father…is rather hard to please…"

Her words were so soft that Amane had to lean slightly towards the blond in order to hear. From the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a sleek silver Mercedes slowing as it passed them. The driver's window rolled down halfway and Amane gaze was held by piercing green eyes. Within seconds, the car picked up speed and sped away.

"Amane? Amane, what's wrong?"

Amane shook her head slightly, hoping that it would shake off what she had just seen. Those piercing green eyes filled with disapproval and the shock of blond hair of the man behind the wheel.

---

The six cylinders hummed in the background, purring slightly as Shizuma changed to third gear. Cruising at ninety miles per hour, half of its top speed, the 911 Carrera 4S Cabriolet Porsche continued humming, impatient at the speed. With her right hand, Shizuma fumbled with her iPod touch, connecting it to a wireless USB synchronizer. Turning both the iPod and the built in sound system on, she flipped through the huge archive of almost a thousand song tracks, selecting a soothing piano piece and allowing the wireless synchronizer to do its thing. Soft piano music started, the car's well hidden surround sound system engulfing them in gentle notes, each key struck with precision in perfect symphony. Next to her, Nagisa stared out of the clear window, absorbing the scenery flying past in a blur. With the 385 horsepower engine, the journey took no more than a few minutes. All too soon, the sleek black convertible with its top down turned into a driveway, streaking past the canopy overhead and towards the main house. Nagisa stared in disbelief at the three storey tall manor house. Two round towers flanked the main building, built with stone which were smoothen by the many years of wind and rain pounding against it. Turret roofing completed the traditional looking French manor. The front door opened out to a porch with floor to ceiling glass paneled windows overlooking the front porch. All the bedrooms have their own adjoining balcony accessible through tall glass sliding doors. A French door opened out to a patio furnished with four brass patio chairs and a table. A roundabout stood in the center of the circular driveway, a fountain throwing up spurts of water backlit by yellow spotlights beneath the water surface caused shadows to dance on a statue depicting a rider astride a horse rearing on its hind limbs.

"Where exactly are we, Shizuma?"

Nagisa half-whispered in disbelief.

"You will find out soon enough."

Shizuma replied mysteriously.

Opening the glove compartment, Shizuma picked up a small rectangular black box, depressing the button located in the middle before tossing the device back into the glove compartment. Angling the purring Porsche around the side of the house, music could be heard from within the manor, the beats pounding out a fast rhythm. A titanium shuttered door rolled upwards noiselessly, fluorescent lights blinding to the occupants of the vehicle as Shizuma steered down the ramp and into a garage.

As if the exterior of the house wasn't stunning enough, the garage was much more shocking.

Cars of different models and color lined the interior of the spacious garage. Nagisa counted fourteen cars majority of European makes as Shizuma guided the black roadster towards the back of the garage.

"BMW, Volkswagen, Peugeot, Ferrari, Lamborghini, Porsche, Porsche, Jaguar, a Volvo over there and…ahh…"

Shizuma listed out the manufacturer of each car they passed, trailing off when they reached the end of the line to face a silver two-seater coupe.

"Aston Martin DBS V12…"

The pride as she purred out the make of the car was clearly evident in her tone.

"Don't tell me…"

"It's mine."

Shizuma grinned broadly, almost like a triumphant 5 year old with the newest toy released.

Nagisa scowled.

"As if the Porsche wasn't extravagant enough..."

Peals of laughter filled the car as Shizuma laughed.

"Wait till you see the rest of the house."

Chuckling once more at the scowl on Nagisa's face, Shizuma smoothly maneuver the car into a slot on the right of the silver Aston Martin. Stepping out of the vehicle, Shizuma trailed her fingers along the metallic silver chassis, sighing contentedly. Meeting the red head in front of the now silent Porsche, Shizuma reached out to grasp Nagisa's left hand, only to catch air as the red head pulled her hand away. Amber eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed suspiciously.

"You are not jealous are you?"

Shizuma questioned, one eyebrow arched.

Nagisa turned away slightly, taking a few steps forward before strong arms wrapped around her slender waist, effectively halting her.

"Silly you, jealous of a _car_."

Shizuma murmured into Nagisa's left ear, placing emphasis on "car". The younger woman kept her lips pursed, unwilling to reply.

"A car is simply an accessory, albeit a flashy one. But you, you are my world, Nagisa."

Nagisa struggled to keep the wide smile from spreading across her face, choosing to remain silent in mock annoyance to tease Shizuma further. The silver hair beauty sucked lightly on an exposed earlobe, kissing lightly down the smooth contour of Nagisa's neck.

"Oh, come on. Don't ignore me like this…I can't bear this. I'll let you do whatever you want tonight alright? Please? Nagisa, love?

"Really? Anything I want?"

Catching on immediately to the sudden lift in Nagisa's mood, Shizuma realized the trap that she had just walked right into. Resigning herself to whatever the red head might do that night, she rested her chin against an exposed shoulder, kissing it softly.

"Yes, your wish is my command. But just one more thing, were you really jealous about the car?"

Shizuma queried, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well, a little. You probably know every single specification of the Aston Martin. I bet you don't even know my full name."

Nagisa muttered, sulking slightly.

"You are wrong about that, Hanazono-Aoi Nagisa."

Shizuma's silky voice dropped lower as she blushed slightly. Mouth gaping in shock, Nagisa turned to regard the still blushing Shizuma who looked most endearing with rosy cheeks. Nagisa's mouth opened and closed, looking very much like a goldfish as she struggled to form words.

"Does that mean…is that…a proposal?!"

Nagisa nearly shrieked out the last word, taken completely off guard by Shizuma's words. However, before she could get a reply, the stainless steel door at the far corner of the garage slide opened, effectively interrupting their conversation. A tall woman dressed in an off shoulder black strapless gown with a long slit up to her right thigh strode in gracefully. Heading straight for the young couple as an angelic smile lit up her face.

"Shizuma-chan!"

The breathtaking woman called out affectionately as she grasped Shizuma by the shoulders and proceeded to kiss Shizuma on both cheeks. Shizuma returned the greeting, hugging the older woman tightly before releasing her to introduce Nagisa.

"Nagisa, my mother, Simoun. Mother, this is Nagisa."

Simoun took Nagisa firmly by the shoulders, kissing her on both cheeks before stepping back to regard the young red head.

"You are as beautiful as Shizuma-chan says."

Simoun remarked, smiling down at a blushing Nagisa.

Finding her voice and remembering her manners, Nagisa bow deeply.

"Thank you, Hanazono-sama."

"Now now, there's no need to be so formal. You are part of the family now, Nagisa-chan. Simoun would be just fine. 'Mother' would be even better."

Simoun winked, smiling mischievously as she nudged a blushing Shizuma with her elbow. Now that the two Hanazono women were standing next to each other, the resemblance was uncanny. With Simoun's youthful features, she could easily pass for Shizuma's older sister. Long, wavy platinum hair glinted beneath the glow of the fluorescent lights as it ended behind Simoun's knee. Amber orbs were ignited with life, bright with years of experience. High cheekbones, a sharp nose and full lips set in a heart shaped face. _'Shizuma sure did inherit great genes. Not just physical beauty, but her mother's characteristics as well. That sure explains a lot.'_

"Come along my dears. The party just got into full swing."

Simoun gestured them to follow her as she led them up a flight of stairs and down a dim corridor and deeper into the house. Nagisa's mind was filled with questions that Shizuma would have the answers to. Her ever perceptive silver hair lover took her left hand silently, squeezing it gently to catch her attention. The look in Shizuma's eyes promised that she would answer all of the red head's questions later. Nagisa pushed the thoughts into the recesses of her mind and took in her surroundings. The music got louder with each step they took, the old stone walls vibrating from the loud beats. Antique electric lamps with brass fittings lit the corridor, throwing yellow light onto the crimson carpet. Simoun stopped before an oak door coated with several layers of dark varnish, resting her right hand on the door knob as she waited for Shizuma and Nagisa to catch up.

"Welcome to the Hanazono Ladies Night Party."

With a grin spreading from ear to ear, Simoun pushed the door opened.

Loud music with a fast beat throbbed from six speakers arranged strategically around the room. Strobe lights swept across the room, lights changing from blue to red to green and to yellow every few seconds before the cycle repeated. The center of the room was cleared out to leave a wide space functioning as a makeshift dance floor. A revolving disco ball at least thirty centimeters in diameter reflected little squares of light on the many moving bodies on the dance floor. A bar ran along the left of the door, well stocked with various bottles of liquor and fine wine. A female bartender in a white shirt, black slacks and a black vest with her shoulder length blond hair tied in a high ponytail stood behind the polished countertop, stretching forward to pour the contents of a shaker into two cocktail glasses for the two women sitting on the high stools at the bar. On the opposite side of the room, by the French doors, plushy armchairs sat around a low table. Most of the women were in their forties, yet none of them look a day older than thirty. Black was the top choice of color that night as women dressed in stylish gowns or tight fitting dresses that ended mid thigh milled about the room, majority with cocktails in hand. Light chatter passed nearly unheard through the throbbing beats emitting from the loudspeakers positioned around the perimeter of the room. Nagisa glanced about the room, taking in her surroundings and the company, her eyes saucer-wide. With a slight twinge of jealousy, she marveled at how these women kept their body in shape as they danced in their insanely high heels. Nagisa made a mental note to stay away from those two inch high spikes. There was no doubt that it would hurt should one of those heels be accidentally driven into an innocent bystander's foot. Her eyes finally adjusted to the unnatural lighting in the room, Nagisa took in the bevy of beauties crowded in the glass enclosed room. A tall woman with a martini in hand strode past and headed towards a group of women seated around the low table in plushy armchairs. Her long shapely legs seem to stretch down endlessly, her corset like dress accentuating her voluptuous bust. The woman swept long blond hair over her shoulder, each strand shimmering like golden threads beneath the revolving disco ball. Her features were distinctly French with the sharp nose, thin lips and those pale turquoise eyes. The French woman halted before a slightly shorter woman who was definitely a lingerie model in her younger years. A pale hand reached up to brush back wavy strands of dark brown hair before cupping the shorter woman's cheek. Their faces leaned closer as the shorter woman stood on her tip toes. Their lips met in a passionate kiss as hands threaded through each others hair. Nagisa redirected her eyes, afraid to infringe on the privacy of the two women. Shizuma who was watching her red head lover from the side of her eye, leaned down to whisper into the younger woman's ear.

"Don't worry. I'm sure ours would be much more toe-curling than that."

Winking at the very embarrassed Nagisa, Shizuma grinned in satisfaction. She would definitely not let an opportunity slip past. The current track ended and another one started a mere second later. The soft tap tapping of the hi-hat gave way to the crash cymbal as a quick beat started up, introducing the fanfare of muted trumpets.

"Ah. My favorite song…"

Simoun gazed at the dance floor, her eyes full of longing.

"Go ahead, Mother. Nagisa and I'll be fine by ourselves."

Her face lit up with a beatific smile and like a fifteen year old, Simoun literally skipped towards the dance floor.

"Come on, my love. I'll give you a tour."

Nagisa simply nodded as she followed her silver hair lover back towards the door.

"Nothing's worse than seeing your mother shaking her booty on the dance floor."

Shizuma muttered under her breath as she ushered Nagisa into the hallway, pulling the door shut behind her.

---

The musky scent permeated through the dark stable, familiar and soothing to the nose as Amane entered the stable. One by one, the horses stuck their heads from their stalls, greeting her in their own way. Amane walked forward, her riding boots clopping along the rubber matted ground, the footfalls echoing through the otherwise quiet stable. At the furthest end, a dazzling brightness stood out from the darkness. The moonlight which crept through the high windows glinted off the shiny coat of a beautiful white thoroughbred mare.

Star Bright.

Her silky coat gleaming as she looked up from grazing on the pile of hay on the ground. Fluidly, she moved towards the gate of her stall, her hooves making sharp clops as she trotted lazily to greet her rider. Affectionately, she rubbed her nose against an outstretched palm, licking it sloppily with her warm tongue. She snorted softly, anxious to get out and Amane moved to unlatch the gate. Almost like a dog who wants to go for a walk, Star Bright pulled the bridle draped over her stall gate by grasping it with her incisors and walked towards an amused Amane. Star Bright turned her head to the right, watching through her left eye as Amane reached up to take the bridle from her mouth. Amane slipped on the bridle with ease, adjusting the straps expertly before attaching a set of reins. Within minutes, Amane finished tacking up Star Bright and proceeded to lead the saddled horse out of the stable, pausing midway to pick up a riding crop and stuffing it into the back pocket of her jeans. The pure white horse trotted on its rider's right, eager to be out in the open. A chilly breeze stirred the motionless leaves as Amane unlatched the gate leading into the paddock. Pulling herself into the saddle, Amane flicked the reins and eased Star Bright into an easy canter. Together, they moved off across the field, relishing the feel of the wind whistling by. Allowing her mind to drift, the image of the blond hair man in his late forties flashed in her mind, setting of warning alarms in the process. There was no doubt with the same shade of hair color that the man was Hikari's father. There was also no doubt that he would be against their relationship as was certain with the disapproving look in his eyes.

---

The twenty year old chambermaid cursed inwardly as she wheeled a meal cart into the well lit lift and hit the button for the thirteenth floor. Her nameplate glinted dully in the brightness of the warm yellow glow igniting the lift. The nameplate read 'Hounin Midori'.

'_Is it that hard for the hotel management to hire more people for the night shift? It is pretty slack at this time of the night for the cleaning department but not for the kitchen.' _

With only one chef and one kitchen assistant, neither of whom can leave the kitchen long enough to deliver orders, it was left to the chambermaids to cover kitchen duties as well. With a soft _'ding'_ the lift halted on the thirteenth floor, its stainless steel doors sliding open soundlessly. Taking a deep breath, Midori stepped onto the maroon carpeted floor as the lift doors closed behind her. Facing the dimly lit hallway, she sorely missed the comforting brightness in the lift. Glancing about nervously, she took a few cautious steps forward, knowing full well that she was being paranoid, yet taking precautions nonetheless.

'_During my time, housekeeping duties were always assigned to a pair of chambermaids. It was mandatory for the pair to clean a room together for safety's sake. The same holds true for the thirteenth floor. Now, don't think that I'm just scaring you. What I'm about to tell you is true, every single word of it. Around fourteen years ago, a crime took place in one of the rooms on the thirteenth floor. That fateful night, a young couple checked in nearing midnight presumably to seek shelter from the heavy thunderstorm. They were given a room on the thirteenth floor, right at the end of the hallway. The couple appeared to be very much in love, holding hands as they entered the lift. That was the last anyone saw them. The pair of chambermaids on night duty was young, just slightly older than you are, Midori. That night, one half of the pair called in mere minutes before duty to take urgent leave, leaving the other to cover night duties by herself. As per their usual routine, she patrolled the hallways with her cleaning cart, noting down the room numbers of rooms with the 'Do Not Disturb' sign hung on the doorknob. Apart from the strong winds howling against the tall windows, everything else in the hotel was silent. As she stepped out of the lift on the thirteenth floor, she was instantly alerted to the unusual silence. She thought nothing of it and pushed her cleaning cart forward, glancing at her checklist as she passed each room. That night, only one room was occupied on the thirteenth floor. Halfway down, she noticed the red card hanging on the door knob of the last door, its edge peeking from behind the doorway. Wheeling her cleaning cart around, she was about to turn back to the lift when she noticed something else. The door to the last room at the end of the hallway was left slightly ajar. Recalling the dangers of chambermaids being lured into opened rooms and then being assaulted by the room occupants surfaced in her mind and she wisely decided to inform the lobby. Briskly, she strode back to the lift lobby, picking up the slim telephone on a small table by the lift and dialing the reception's extension. The night manager joined her on the thirteenth floor lobby less than two minutes after he had heard her explanation. Together, they walked down the hallway and towards the last room on the left. The manager depressed the door bell, the chime echoing eerily through the hallway. After slightly more than a minute with no response from the room occupants, he inched the door open wider. The light from the hallway inched across the carpet, a thin slanting line in the otherwise dark room. The light crawled slowly across the floor as both the manager and the chambermaid stood with bated breath. The light hit upon the sole of a boot and no further. That was as far as the light from the hallway could penetrate the depths of darkness. Bravely, the manager had called out into the darkness and hearing no response, fumbled for the light switch on his left and flicked it on. _

_Nothing happened._

_The manager flicked it off and on again, still, not even the tiniest flicker of light. Puzzled, he motioned to the chambermaid to go back to the lobby where they removed a battery operated flashlight from the cleaning cart. At the doorway once again, the manager swept the wide beam of the flashlight around the room. The bed sheets were in disarray, rain drenched clothes were laid out neatly on the sofas to dry, on the bedside table, a pair of tumblers half filled with water and ice stood, condensation forming a ring of water around the base of the tumblers. The left boot which they first saw was lying on its side at the foot of the bed, its partner peeking from beneath the sofa at the far end of the room. A pair of black high heels stood against the back of the sofa with accompanying full length stockings draped across the armrest. The occupants of the room were nowhere to be seen…'_

Midori shuddered at the memory. She had just joined the company when the senior chambermaid had told her about this story, though she never got to find out what happened in the end. Mentally chiding herself for being paranoid, she strode bravely forward, pushing the metal meal cart ahead of her. It was almost like déjà vu she kept her eyes glued on the dark oak door at the end of the hallway. She had not felt so nervous when she was doing her rounds earlier. Her unjustified fears mainly due to the antique wall clock hanging in between the two lifts ticking steadily to midnight. Reaching the end of the hallway, she stopped before the door on the left, stepping on the foot brake on the meal cart after positioning it to the right of the door. Glancing at the brass plated numbers on the dark oak door for affirmation.

'_1331' _

Raising a clenched fist, she knocked firmly, the sharp knocks resounding in the room beyond. Ten seconds passed and still no response. Raising her fist once again, she was about to knock once more when the door flew open. Resisting the urge to utter a bloodcurdling scream, she was mildly startled at the sight of a raven haired female with only the hotel's bathroom towel wrapped firmly around her voluptuous body. The towel barely covered her most private regions as it ended just an inch below her curvy bum. Swallowing hard and averting her eyes from the pair of long slim thighs pressed together deliberately hiding the black haired beauty's most precious treasure, she looked up to meet chocolate brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Erm…room service..."

Midori stuttered.

"Great! Just leave it by the door, we'll wheel it in."

Midori nodded mutely, her head still full of the dark haired beauty's husky voice as she fumbled for the checkbook in the front pocket of her maid's apron.

"Your receipt, ma'am. The bill will be sent to reception. Enjoy your meal, ma'am."

---

Yaya grinned mischievously, deliberately bending over slightly to give the young chambermaid an eyeful as she reached for the black leather checkbook. Taking note of the name inscribed onto the brass nameplate clipped to the chambermaid's uniform from her position. Yaya lightly brushed her fingers along the chambermaid's wrist, the intentional contact appearing to be purely incidental. Midori gasped softly at the brief contact, a soft whoosh of air rushing out of her lungs as she stared wide eyed at the dark haired beauty. Reorganizing her scattered thoughts, she withdrew her hand quickly and stepped away from the door, bowing slightly before hastening back down the hallway.

"Thank you for the great service, Midori-chan."

Yaya called after the retreating figure of the chambermaid, slightly disappointed that she could not see the definite blushing of the chambermaid's cheeks. Stifling her chortles, Yaya stepped passed the threshold barefooted. Stomping on the foot brake of the meal cart, she looked up at that precise moment to meet Midori's eyes just before the metallic lift doors whooshed shut.

The young chambermaid's cheeks were flushed red.

"Was it necessary to tease the chambermaid?"

Tsubomi demanded as she stood just inside the door clad in a fluffy white bathrobe, her hands on her hips as she glowered at Yaya.

"Well, she looked like she needed some excitement. Must be really boring working the night shifts."

Yaya grinned once more as she maneuvered the meal cart past Tsubomi and towards the bed.

"Well, why don't you take care of my needs instead of flirting with the chambermaid then?"

"We'll get to that Tsu-chan. Right after you shut that door."

Yaya winked as she lifted one of the many stainless steel dish covers on the meal cart with a flourish.

"And get rid of the bathrobe. You have no need for it to eat ice cream."

Yaya gestured at the bed with her free hand then pointed at the deep glass bowl uncovered by the stainless steel dish cover in her hand. Ice cream of varying flavors with dollops of whipped cream surrounded a smaller glass bowl with strawberries and cherries arranged artistically around a smaller stainless steel tumbler with dry ice emanating a hazy mist of vapor. Chocolate sauce was drizzled all around the ring of colorful ice cream balls complete with a generous sprinkle of crushed peanuts. Ignoring the two long spoons on a serviette, Yaya stuck her right index finger into a soft scoop of Belgium chocolate ice cream, bringing the ice cream covered finger to her lips and sucking on it suggestively. Pushing the door shut with her right hand, Tsubomi's left hand pulled at the terry cloth robe tie tied around her waist, her eyes never leaving Yaya's lips as she stepped towards the bed with its covers thrown back.

A step at a time, bare feet moved soundlessly across the maroon carpet, their path briefly obstructed by a carelessly discarded terry cloth bathrobe which was stepped over without once breaking their stride.

---

No words could possibly summarize what was going through Midori's mind. The closest would probably be a combination of squeals and giggles. The shiver of electricity running up and down her spine that literally sent her nerves tingling when they had that brief contact would forever be etched in her mind. She could not remove the mental image of the towel clad woman from her mind. Her brain revisiting the memory again and again as it scrutinized every single part of the woman. If the towel was any narrower, she could have gotten a glimpse of that precious treasure.

"She looked at me! She looked at me!"

She mentally chanted that phrase, repeating it over and over in her mind like a broken player stuck on rewind. In that split second that their eyes had connected, Midori felt a fire igniting in her, its warm spreading out to every cell of her body. In that split second, it was almost as if she might just be able to see in to the mysterious woman's mind, until the lift doors whoosh shut. Glumly, she regarded the metallic panels before her. The two panels pressing against each other, almost seamless as it sealed the lift occupants in a narrow box plunging down thirteen floors. With a sigh, Midori leaned against the lift wall across from the doors. She wanted to know more about that woman, the dark hair beauty who had made her heart race. With a start, she shook her head from side to side as a realization struck her.

She was attracted to another woman and possibly falling in love with one.

---

"Well, you have seen the garage and the dance room. Here we have the living room with another bar."

Shizuma gestured to the bar situated directly across the tall floor to ceiling windows. A gentle breeze streamed in unchecked through the billowing curtains, allowing the bright moonlight to glimmer off the many bottles of alcohol lining the two tier glass shelves behind the bar. Shizuma grasped Nagisa's left hand firmly, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips as she felt the cool metallic band of the ring she had given the redhead no more than a week ago. Tugging gently, she led the younger woman across the lush carpeted floor to the other end of the room where she pushed opened a wooden paneled door. Nagisa trailed along, slightly disorientated when they stopped in a larger hallway. On her left, a flight of marble steps lead up to the second floor whereas on her right, oak doors stood closed shut.

"Erm…That's the main door?"

"Yes. It leads out to the front porch."

"Are all of your houses this big?! I'd bet you'd be sorely disappointed should you ever visit my place…"

Peals of laughter rang out as Shizuma laughed.

"Honestly, this place is too big, so much so that we could hardly fill all the rooms…Over here we have the piano room and library."

Shizuma led her young lover into a sound proof room with wood paneled walls. A tall wooden book shelf stood flushed against the far wall, filled with a variety of hard and soft cover books. A magnificent black grand piano stood by the tall glass window. The open curtains allowed the moonlight to glint of the polished surface of the piano in the dark room. Slipping her hand out of Shizuma's warm hand, Nagisa moved towards the piano, sliding across the inviting leather seat before pushing back the cover. Trailing her fingers across the black and white keys, she positioned her hands over the correct keys and pressed down firmly. A familiar tune played out, bringing back fond memories for both women.

---

Soft pinkish petals floated on the wind, light as a feather as they drifted through the trees, marking the passage of the night breeze. The night was very much alive with the crickets crooning their song and an occasional hoot of an owl on its night watch. Pale moonlight crept through the canopy of towering tree branches, the leaves filtering the soft glow of moonlight and casting moving shadows as the wind rustled past. A deep throaty rasp echoed through the trees, halting the shrilling song of the crickets momentarily. Seemingly unperturbed, the crickets started up their song yet again, continuing where they stopped as if there was never any interruption. Atop a gentle slope, a thick sapphire fleece blanket was spread out on the soft carpet grass. Discarded articles of clothing lay scattered on the blanket, dumped in disorganized piles. Two figures lay on the thick blanket, their skin pale white in the moonlight, a thin sheen of sweat glistening on their skins as it reflected the unearthly glow from the moon. Platinum hair cascaded forward, like a curtain being drawn for privacy as Shizuma bend over Nagisa. Stopping just an inch above the exhausted red head, Shizuma braced most of her weight on her elbows, trying not to crush her lover beneath her. The fingers of her right hand were tightly entwined with Nagisa's left, pressing it down on the soft blanket. Dark lashes fluttered slightly as Nagisa opened her eyes to gaze into Shizuma's amber orbs. Their breaths met, hot in the cool spring night as their lips met in a passionate kiss. A deep kiss that still sent shivers of electricity all the way to Nagisa's toes. Parting her lips slightly to allow her teeth to graze across Shizuma's lower lip, she slipped her right arm around the sultry silver haired goddess, tracing the contour of a silky smooth back with her fingertips. Shizuma responded by parting her lips and drawing her tongue across Nagisa's lips, prompting her to part her mouth open further. Their tongues grazed across each others, saliva trailing slightly when one pulls back before engaging the other's again. Her left leg positioned in between Nagisa's thighs was pressed against the red head's center. Shifting most of her weight to her right leg with her knees bend, Shizuma lowered herself slightly till she could feel Nagisa's left thigh brushing across her most sensitive region. Her eyes glazing over slightly form the pleasure she felt from the contact, Shizuma pulled away from Nagisa's roving tongue. Not giving up possession of the platinum haired beauty's full lips, stretched up to recapture those pair of luscious lips, bending her knee up slightly in the process to press firmly against Shizuma's burning center. Relishing the warm and wet feel of Shizuma's burning core and the look of pure ecstasy on her lover's face, Nagisa arched her back slightly, rubbing her thigh against Shizuma. In response to the red head's motions, Shizuma bucked her hips, bracing her weight on her bended knees and elbows as she dragged her thigh against Nagisa's private lips which were hers to claim. The small hand on her back pushed up roughly to stop between her shoulder blades, pressing her down firmly atop Nagisa. Her full breasts were pressed against Nagisa's as the two women moved their bodies in sync. Warm fluid trickled slowly down Shizuma's thigh, snaking a lazy path down to her knee. With the natural lubricant, friction was drastically reduced and Shizuma moved faster, taking care to keep herself firmly pressed against Nagisa's slim thigh throughout the process. She could feel herself getting closer, the spastic clenching of her walls a tell-tale sign that she was nearing her peak. Beneath her, Nagisa was literally clinging onto her, her pupils dilated and unfocused. A few more strong strokes and Nagisa's thighs were clamped around her's, much like how a bear trap would closed its jaws around a misplaced foot amid without the cutting teeth of the bear trap. The red head's back arched, pressing herself against Shizuma, her lips parting as she neared her peak. Feeling the building momentum reaching its climax, Shizuma pressed herself firmly down onto Nagisa's raised thigh, pressing her face into the red head's shoulder as she squeezed her eyes shut.

A loud cry tore through the forest, scattering birds as they took flight from the sudden noise. The crickets were stunned into silence and the lone owl slinked back into the shadowy recesses, nearly invisible apart from its huge bright glowing eyes. Not for the first time that night, the forest was deathly silent, not even the rustle of the wind against the trees broke the stillness. Seconds ticked by with no further outcry and slowly, the song of the night started up once more, starting softly and building up as the birds settled themselves once more into their nests. The soft hoot of the owl almost sounded like an indication that all was well once again. The two pale figures on the blanket stayed frozen against each other for a few more seconds before Nagisa relaxed back onto the thick blanket as Shizuma collapsed atop her. Her right hand fondly stroking the former Etoile's back as she smiled contentedly.

"I love you…"

Shizuma murmured into Nagisa's neck, placing a tender kiss upon the soft flesh. Nagisa tightened her arm around Shizuma's back, gently kissing the platinum haired beauty's exposed left earlobe. The two women stayed in that position for a few moments, each relishing the opportunity to get their rapid breathing under control yet cherishing the close proximity.

"Are you cold, Nagisa?"

"No…I have you to keep me warm."

"Am I squashing you? I could move…"

"No…this is fine. I want you here…"

Their whispered conversation hardly broke the tranquility of the night. Another few moments passed in silence as their ragged breathing slowed to a gentle rhythm. Pushing herself up and bracing her weight against her elbows, Shizuma gazed into Nagisa's serene face. Deciding to make conversation, Shizuma broke the silence.

"Hmm…so how's everything at the dorms? Now that the sixth years have graduated and the new freshmen wouldn't be coming in till much later…I'd bet its pretty quiet around. Do you think Amane-kun and Hikari-chan would be alright? Etoile is a tough position after all. What with the politics and whatnot. I wonder if Kenjou-kun and Tamao-san would go at each others necks like how Miyuki and Toumori-san used to do…and how are…"

A small hand covered her mouth, cutting her off in mid sentence. Nagisa's eyelids fluttered open, maroon orbs alive with the burning light of passion.

"Shut up and make love to me, Shizuma."

The red head instructed, leaning up to capture Shizuma's lips as she removed her hand.

---

A shadow, darker than the rest shifted slightly, moving out from behind one of the trees lining the perimeter of the riding track. The moon, previously hidden behind cirrus clouds broke through, its pale white light illuminating the area. Pale blond hair shimmered as the whitish light caught it, creating a halo-like effect over the head of the young woman standing by a tree trunk.

Halfway across the field, Star Bright tossed her head to her left and snorted softly as she galloped around the rubber track. Her rider urged her forward, nudging her slightly in the flanks, apparently oblivious to her audience. Star Bright whined, attempting to alert her rider, all the while keeping her left eye fixated on the young woman. The slap of rubber against flesh sounded out like a whip crack, followed by a loud whining as the pure white thoroughbred mare picked up speed. The black rubber riding crop swished through the air, whistling as it cut through the wind before making contact against the horse's flank.

Spotting the turning point a little ways ahead, Amane readied herself to shift her weight in a split second. Leaning to her left, Amane yanked hard on the reins, steering the horse into a sharp left turn. Star Bright charged forward, heading straight for the low fence separating the field from the forest and above all, for the young woman standing still by the tree. Her rider tugged on the reins, causing the bit to press against sensitive regions in her mouth. Star Bright tossed her head, relieving the pressure and blatantly ignoring her rider's urging to slow down. Tossing loose dirt upwards, her hooves left the firm rubber track and left deep grooves in the soft dirt ground.

"Star Bright! Easy girl!"

Amane tugged hard on the reins once more yet the horse persisted in galloping forward stubbornly. That was when she finally realized what her faithful riding partner had seen. Even from this distance, she knew who it was. Who else would be out in the chilly dawn to watch her practice. Star Bright slowed down, easing into a gradual canter before finally halting directly before the young blond woman. Amane slide off the saddle, landing softly on the ground and patted the panting Star Bright on the neck. The gleaming white thoroughbred mare trotted off down the fence, stopping a few meters away to graze on the grass laden with morning dew. Hesitantly, Amane approached the fence, afraid.

"Hikari?"

"Don't ever do that again."

Blinking in surprise, Amane halted.

"Wha…I don't understand…"

Hikari swung one leg over the fence, clambering over the thick pieces of wood to join Amane.

"Don't ever leave me without saying a word."

She placed her small hands on Amane's shoulders, tiptoeing slightly to meet the taller woman's eyes.

"Promise me, Amane."

Hikari whispered, her eyes misty in the light of the moon.

Relief coursed through her veins as all her earlier worries dissipated in the burning passion of her sun. Amane pulled the young blond close to her, pressing her lips against the younger woman's forehead.

"I promise, Hikari."

---

Pinkish light spanned across the horizon as the blazing sun began its' ascent. The light grew steadily in intensity, starting as a pale pink glow before throwing bright stripes of orange across the lightening sky. Slowly, it crawled upwards, mirrored by its reflection in the clear waters of the stream. The brilliant orb bringing new life to the forest as yet another cycle began. Shizuma sat back against the tree, her right hand fondly stroking the back of the sleepy red head cuddled against her chest. Nagisa stifled a yawn, desperately clinging onto consciousness to watch the sunrise with her beloved's arms wrapped securely around her. The two women watched silently as the sun climbed up the endless sky with the thick fleece blanket wrapped tightly around them like a cocoon. The pinkish hue disappeared as the sun pulled free of the horizon, the blazing orb hanging in the clear blue sky as birds chirped their morning song, welcoming the new day. The red head sat in between her silver haired lover's legs, her right side pressed into the voluptuous chest as her left arm encircled a slim waist. She felt a pair of warm lips pressed gently against her forehead before Shizuma shifted slightly, one arm fumbling to find the opening of the blanket. A pale arm slipped out of the warm cocoon, goose bumps immediately forming as it met the cool morning breeze. It dug into the pile of discarded clothing left on the grass for a few seconds before retreating back to the warmth from the blanket with something small clenched in its fist.

"What are you doing, Shizuma?"

Nagisa slurred slightly.

"Hmm…"

Nagisa's drowsiness ebbed away immediately as soon as she heard Shizuma's preoccupied reply or lack thereof.

The blanket fell to their bare shoulders, causing Nagisa to shiver slightly.

"Shizuma!"

The red head hissed, hastening to pull the warm blanket up to cover their indecency.

"No, wait. Leave it for just a bit."

"But it's cold…"

Nagisa whined, sticking out her lower lip in a pout.

"Yes, I know. Just for a little while…"

Nagisa pouted more as Shizuma tugged on her left hand.

"What are you doing, Shizuma?"

"I'm taking this back."

Shizuma said quietly as she pulled the plain platinum band off Nagisa's left ring finger. Nagisa stared in shock unable to comprehend Shizuma's actions. Her eyes watered, hot tears threatening to spill over.

"You don't want me anymore."

Nagisa stated softly. She felt as if her world had just collapsed around her.

"No…"

Her fears confirmed, Nagisa pulled away from the arm that was still around her. Warm arms which used to make her feel so secured now felt like ice cold chains constricting around her.

"I'm replacing it with this."

Shizuma held out a small black box which held a sleek white gold band with a modest 1-carat diamond. The rock shimmered, throwing out streaks of white light in random directions as it caught the light from the sun.

"Marry me, Nagisa."

Nagisa simply stared at the ring in silence, her face for once unreadable. Shizuma regarded the red head worriedly, wondering if her hasty actions had just caused her everything. Gravity finally won as tears rolled freely down Nagisa's face, streaking wet paths down her cheeks. Nagisa looked up to meet amber eyes, staring into its depths.

"Idiot."

Her voice came out in a hoarse rasp, a spark of fury igniting in her maroon orbs.

* * *

A/N: Emails notifying me that I have been added to the Favourite Author list and Favourite Story list is really great! But nothing fuels my inspiration more than seeing reviews.

So keep them coming! Dont be shy to review especially to the sneaky readers! =)

Merry Christmas!


End file.
